


My Moon. Your Sun

by PainAuFromage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Dark, Dragons, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Killing, M/M, Slow Burn, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, like really slow burn, mystical beasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainAuFromage/pseuds/PainAuFromage
Summary: "Where do you look for comfort Hanzo?" One of the dragons asked, turning its head to look back at him.Hanzo frowned. "I don't look anywhere."Purr like chuckles escaped them before the second spoke. "Just as this boy looks to the moon... You look to..."





	1. Outset

**Author's Note:**

> So... this fic is dark... I'm sorry in advance for that, but it will get cute I think. Wanted to do something for Halloween.  
> I'm also half writing this as I go.

The floor seemed to vibrate as the heavy footsteps drew closer to the bedroom. The boy braced himself as the door swung open and hit the wall with a loud bang. The steps softened slightly as they made their way inside. The room was dark, lit only by the light illuminating from the window; which gave off just enough for the brunette boy to see the man's silhouette moving across the room. “Where are you boy?!” The boy silently swallowed, desperately holding his hands to his mouth; his messy brown locks just barely covering his terrified hazel eyes. Please go away, he silently begged. 

Tears streamed down his cheeks as the footsteps changed direction to the closet. The shadow stopped for a moment. It felt like forever, but soon the door opened, and the boy let out a defeated whimper as he met the glaring eyes staring down at him. “Whatcha hiding for boy?!” The man had his hand on his collar and flown him across the floor before he could even attempt a response. 

The boy hit the ground and gasped at the pain that shot immediately through his skull. The man grabbed him again, raising him high off the ground to meet his eye level. Small hands wrapped around the arm tightly holding his collar; desperately prying at it for a little more room to breathe. The man smelt strong of whiskey and tobacco; his eyes glazed over, face slightly flushed, and angry. He glared directly into his eyes, and the boy held his breath, as the man finally rose up his free hand.

The boy couldn’t help but whimper at the contact, each blow sending waves of pain throughout his body and causing his legs to twitch involuntarily beneath him. “How many times do we gotta do this before you learn?” He growled as he swung the brunette towards the bed. 

His body ached, and he could taste the iron now leaking from his mouth. He froze and choked out a sob as he heard the all too familiar click of a buckle and slow zip, he cracked his eyes open in the direction the man; unable to hold back the stream of tears. “P-please don’t!" He forced himself to scramble towards the wall but was violently pulled back down by his leg and swiftly flipped onto his belly. “Quiet!” The man commanded, his hand forcing the boy's head down into the mattress.

The boy gripped the sheets tightly, his eyes darting around the room for something, anything, else to concentrate on, but the items scattered offered zero comfort to him. Tears continued to flow down his face, mixing with the blood and saliva that was soaking the sheets beneath him. His gaze moved towards the window. A large full moon shone brightly in the starless sky; staring down at him. He kept his eyes trained on it; trying to ignore the tug at his pants, as he imagined the celestial offering words of comfort. Please help me. He silently begged. Please!

~~~~

Early spring in Hanamura was more than tolerable compared to the rough winter they had a few months prior. It rarely got unbearably cold in the winter, but this year mother nature decided to make an exception, forcing the youngest Shimada to stop his nightly outings and antics for a good five months. He was beyond stir crazy, and as soon as he deemed the weather pleasant enough he climbed out of his bedroom window and onto the roof with a joyful grin. The air felt great now that he was able to get away with just a sweater for warmth. Perfect. Once on the roof, it was only a few jumps before he would be outside the walls. His eyes then caught movement, and he wiped his head to the direction of it. He didn't even make it to the gates yet!

However, instead of the scolding gaze of one of the elders, he was met with the, startled, eyes of his older brother, Hanzo. He was sitting against one of the walls, his knees pulled into his chest and staring at Genji like a scared horse. Perhaps he thought he was caught as well, Genji thought. 

Since Hanzo turned 12 and received his dragons, Genji rarely saw much of his brother anymore. He was too busy with training and mastering the beasts to spend time with him, but Genji saw enough to know that Hanzo's once 'normal' demeanor had become hard and reserved, and the only emotions Hanzo showed him now were annoyance and disdain. So when Genji saw how nervous Hanzo looked now, he couldn't help but feel a little unnerved. 

Genji stepped over towards his brother, scratching the back of his head nervously and smiled. "Fancy meeting you up here brother." Hanzo's sad expression morphed into a frown. "What are you doing Genji? Don't tell me you are sneaking out again? Spring has barely started."

Genji chuckled as he sat himself down. "You caught me" he grinned. "But can you blame me? I mean look at how big that moon is!"

Hanzo turned his gaze to the sky, his lips curling into a soft smile. "Yes, it is lovely."

Genji side glanced to his brother, surprised by the genuine sincerity in his tone. "Something on your mind?" Hanzo was never comfortable at expressing his emotions or thoughts, and Genji learned he had to be either very subtle or very blunt to get him to speak. Still hoping to leave, he opted for the later. 

Hanzo glanced at Genji. "Nothing" Genji huffed. "C'mon Hanzo. You know you can tell me anything."

"It's none of your concern" Hanzo pulled his knees closer, obviously getting uncomfortable, or annoyed, or both...

"Was training rough today?"

"It is always rough" Hanzo's eyes rolled "That is the point."

Genji rolled his eyes. "Did Father or one of the elders lecture you again?" 

"No."

Well, that's good, Genji thought. Hanzo aimed to please the clan, and always seemed heartbroken when he disappointed them in any way; no matter how small. "Then what is bothering you?"

Genji braced himself for a verbal lashing, or for Hanzo to get up and leave. It didn't happen, and Genji raised an eyebrow as Hanzo's expression softened once again. "I had... a dream" he whispered. 

"You mean a nightmare?"

Hanzo looked at his hands before shaking his head. "No... Well maybe... But it felt too real to be just a... dream. I wasn't even in it..."

Genji wanted to laugh that his tough older brother seemed to be getting worked up over such a childish thing as a nightmare. Again that was the problem. Hanzo wasn't acting normal. "Who was in it?" He asked, hoping to let his brother vent to him for once rather than the other way around. 

Hanzo seemed to think about it for a minute, his brows furrowed. "I do not know" Hanzo sighed. "It was a boy about my age, maybe younger. It was on some farm, and there was a man... his father? And the man... he...." Hanzo trailed off, his voice and body shaking, causing the older Shimada to tighten his grip around his knees to still himself. 

Genji wasn't sure what Hanzo was getting at, but to shake him this bad he knew it had to have been pretty horrible. "He... In the end, the boy asked me for help" Hanzo added after a couple of minutes of silence. 

Ok, now Genji was really confused. "But I thought you said you weren't in it." 

Hanzo nodded. "I wasn't, at least I don't think so... It was kind of like watching a movie from the sky... He looked up at me and begged for help. That's when I woke up."

Genji scratched his chin. "Seems intense" he sighed, unsure of what else to say. 

Hanzo glanced down at his arm, then back to Genji. "When I woke up my arm was glowing... it burned."

Genji's eyes widen. "You mean your dragons?" Hanzo shrugged. "Maybe it was like a physic vision or something. Maybe those people exist."

"I hope not" Hanzo sighed. "I wouldn't wish that treatment on anyone. A beating is one thing, but that..."

Genji bit his lip. He desperately wanted to ask what exactly happened, but Hanzo's reaction told him that he was better off not knowing. Still, that only made him all the more curious about it. "Perhaps you should bring it up with Father?" Hanzo turned his head frowning like he just said the stupidest thing in the world. 

"Father does not need to know. He will think I am weak and can't handle-"

Genji raised his hand to silence him. "I get it" he nodded. "But if this has something to do with the dragons then I think one of the elders would have an answer..."

"They will tell father" Hanzo replied instantly. "If this is merely a dream then-"

"Then they'll think you are getting worked up over nothing, and you're weak, blah blah blah." Genji ignored Hanzo's now annoyed scowl and put his hand to his chin. The two brothers have only learned so much about the dragons growing up; mainly from the stories they were told as children. "Have you tried asking them? Your dragons I mean?"

Hanzo glanced at his arm. "No."

Genji leaned himself back against the wall, keeping his eyes on his brother. "You could try?" Genji still couldn't believe that he was trying to give Hanzo advice. Its always been the other way around, and never involved nightmares and mostly about him getting his priorities straight. 

Hanzo swallowed as he debated on the idea. When he turned to Genji again, he looked nervous. "I will try," he said. Hanzo shifted into a more comfortable position to concentrate. He gave Genji, and quick side glance before closing his eyes and Genji tried his best to stay as silent as possible. 

Hanzo channeled all his focus to his dragons, feeling a warm energy swirling around him within seconds. Occasional sparks tried to break his attention away, but he ignored it and began searching for the two beings. A light blue soon took over his sight, and he could hear the low growls of the beasts as they started to take form. "I need to ask you something" he called to them. 

Silence. 

More energy sparked around him, and Hanzo wanted to frown at the dragon's stubbornness to not comply. Hanzo was the first of his clan ever to be blessed with two dragons. At first, the idea was exciting and fueled his drive to prove himself, but he soon found out that the two did not feel the same. They tried their best to ignore their 'master' whenever he tried to speak to them. "It is about the dream I had tonight." 

"You know very well that that was no meager dream" a voice replied, it's tone insultingly bored. 

"Yes, but what exactly was it?" Hanzo asked, his body felt like it was going to combust from the heat the dragons sent at him. "Why would I see this about someone I do not know?"

Silence. 

Hanzo growled. "Just tell me" he commanded. More shocks spat at him, and he stiffened a wince. His father told him to never back down the dragons, no matter how persistent they were. They do not respect weakness, he said.

When the feeling finally faded the second dragon spoke. "You do not know him now," It gracefully moved closer to him, stopping a couple of feet away from him before continuing. "But you will."

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. "So I will meet him?"

"Indeed," The other said as it curled around its brother. "You're fates are intertwined."

Hanzo glanced down, although there was nothing to look at in this space except the white and blue void. "Why?" He asked looking back at them; they were moving away now, still showing little interest in the conversation. 

"Where do you look for comfort Hanzo?" One asked, turning its head to look back at him. 

Hanzo frowned. "I don't look anywhere." 

Purr like chuckles escaped them before they replied."Just as this boy looks to the moon..." Its voice was becoming softer with each word. " You look to..." 

Hanzo was beyond confused as the dragon's presences faded; along with the white and blue that once surrounded him. Hanzo didn't bother attempting to stop them from going; they wouldn't listen to him anyway, not yet. He opened his eyes slowly, still frowning. 

"Well?" Genji asked. 

Hanzo turned to him. "All they said was that I would meet him someday..." 

Genji's eyes widened, and his lips curled into a smile. "Wow, so it was a vision? That's awesome. When will you meet him?"

"They didn't tell me that..." Hanzo glanced down at his hands that were still resting in his lap. "But... he isn't in the best place. I wonder if I am supposed to save him?"

Genji blinked at the statement, but soon his smile grew into a wide grin, and he slapped his hand on Hanzo's shoulder. "Yah maybe you are! Like a knight in shining armor!" Hanzo raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. 

"Can I come with you when you go? Please!"  
Genji begged, leaning in closer. "I want to meet him too!"

"I never said we were going anywhere" Hanzo spat "Do you honestly think we could find a boy I've seen once in a dream?" 

"A vision brother, not a dream" Genji corrected "And yes I think we could."

"Then you are a fool" Hanzo replied, biting his lip to keep his lips from curling. "We wouldn't make it out of the city."

"You never know brother" Genji sighed, leaning back onto his hands. "I think, together, we could do it."

The two sat on the roof the rest of the night, shifting topics to varies things but always going back to discuss the vision at some point. By the time Genji yawned, the sun was already beginning to rise. Hestood up. "I guess you managed to keep me from sneaking away tonight" he smiled down at Hanzo who stared up at him with a glare. "I'm going to try to catch an hour or so of sleep. What about you Anija?" 

Hanzo turned his gaze away, staring blankly at the orange sky ahead of him. "I think I will stay and watch the sunrise," he replied.

Genji shrugged and with one final wave he began climbing down the wall. Hanzo's lips curled as he watched contently as the red sun began peaking above the city building; silently wishing he was in a more open area to see the full thing. He always did love watching the sun rise and set. It soothed him in a way he never understood... His eyes widened, the words of the dragons suddenly repeating themselves in his head. "Just as the boy looks to the moon, you look to..."

"The sun" Hanzo whispered.


	2. Deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I wasn't expecting that many reactions. Thank you so much!! Haha I'm honestly trying to spit out as many chapters as possible before Halloween, so I'm sorry if any of them seem awkward, confusing, or rushed. Hope you guys like it!

The pain was instantaneous and was always accompanied by an uncomfortable churn in his stomach. Honey eyes cracked open but closed when the light hit them. It made him feel dizzy. He took a moment to relax, trying himself to adjust to the varies aches that covered him before opening them again. 

With a groan, he rolled himself onto his back, instantly regretting it when a sharp shock rode up his spine; enhancing his already splitting headache. Punches and chokes he could handle, but Jesse didn’t think he would ever, or want to, get used to that pain. He waited until the pain subsided before he attempting to pull himself up again. His body protested but with gritted teeth, he managed to get himself off the mattress. The discomforts became more manageable now that he was on his feet, but he still had to move slowly as he dressed. He glanced at the variety of new and old colors that plastered his tan skin; a mix of yellows, greens, and blues. With heavy sigh, pulled on his shirt. 

The scent of alcohol penetrated his nostrils once he reached the bottom of the stairs and soft murmurs of the t.v. were coming from the living room. He looked around cautiously for the source, but when he saw no one, he relaxed. His father was gone.

Fetching a single carrot from the kitchen, Jesse walked outside into the lovely Sante Fe heat. The old farm was in just as good of shape as the old shack they called a home, and there wasn’t much too it anymore except piles of scrap metal and old vehicles. There was a building located not far from the house, its red paint faded and curled from the sun, and a couple of windows on its sides were lacking glass. Behind it, was, what was left, of an old fenced pen that used to house cattle; most of the posts crooked and discolored now. The place was a shit hole.

The barn’s sliding door opened with a rusty creak, releasing the smell of hay, dust, and manure; Jesse didn’t pay it any mind. The source of most of the Smell was coming from the back, in the single stall. She was tall, mostly brown except for a long white stripe stretched down her nose. Her hoofs adored by small tuffs the same dark shade as her mane and tail. She stepped around nervously. Jesse slowed his pace and held his arms up. “Easy Tum” he cooed, and the horse instantly relaxed. Jesse stepped up on one of the railings to match the height of the animal and smiled, extending the carrot towards her. “How are ya?” 

The horse moved closer to the railings that separated them, her large snout reaching towards the carrot. She gave it a short sniff, then took it eagerly from his hand. Jesse chuckled as she chewed and swallowed it down. She leaned back towards him, nostrils flaring at him. “Sorry girl, I don’t have another” Jesse gently stroked the side of the animal's face and looked into her big black orbs. “I gotta do my chores, but I promise we’ll go out once I finish.”

With that said, Jesse stepped down and opened the stall. His list of chores wasn’t long, and mostly involved cleaning the horse’s pen with some minor housework. Jesse didn’t put too much effort into the last one; his efforts to keep the place decent always went to waste by the end of the night, so he mainly made sure that they had clean dishes and clothes. Jesse dried his hands after the last plate was placed in the dish rack and went back to his room to change shirts. He hated wearing long sleeves on such hot days, which there were rarely a lack of in the desert, but he didn’t want to risk running into any locals outside the farm. The folks in town talked enough about him and his father without adding the abuse to it; although Jesse was pretty sure that they already knew about it. He fastened the last button than grabbed a red handkerchief from his dresser to tie around his neck. He had three reasons for wearing the piece of cloth: It hid the bruise around his throat, protected his lungs from the dust while riding, and… it looked cool. 

Jesse finished tying it by the time he got downstairs. He glanced into the living room, towards the wooden gun cabinet in the corner. The lock had been busted ages ago, giving him easy access to the weapons inside; Three shotguns and one Peacekeeper. Jesse had tried each of them at some point, but he stuck mainly to the revolver; it was easier to sneak away, but honestly, he just liked the way it felt in his hand; like an extension of his arm. His father only used it when he wanted to shoot at beer cans when he was drunk, so the missing ammo easily went unnoticed. Jesse grabbed the holster and wrapped it around his waist, having to tie the straps in a knot because it was way too big for him. Once he had the gun and bullets, he headed out and back to the barn. 

The brunette had Tum harnessed and saddled up within a couple of minutes, and she willingly followed him outside. Jesse grabbed onto the saddle and forced himself up, cringing as his spine shot sparks through his body. He paused, letting out a few heavy, pain-filled, breaths, and Tum turned her head curiously to look at him. “I’m ok girl” Jesse smiled. He patted her neck a couple of times then took hold of the reins. “Let's get going.”

With a gentle kick, Tum moved forwards, and although Jesse was holding the reins he allowed the animal to lead; she knew where he wanted to go. Once out of the farmyard she broke into a gentle trot, which wuickly turned into a sprint. The ride, although very painful, was pleasant; it always was. Jesse turned his head, watching as the farm became a small speck in the distancr. One day, he thought, I’ll never go back. 

The place they were headed was a good ten miles away from the farm, and fifteen miles from the nearest town. The small brush of trees offered just enough shade from the desert sun and enough grass patches for Tum to munch on while Jesse fired. It took a while for Tum to get used to the sound of gunfire, but now she was able to roam around freely without threatening to run away. At the bottom of one of the trees was a trash bag filled with empty beer bottles Jesse had collected. He set them up in multiple patterns then moved a short distance away. Jesse loaded six bullets and fired shot after shot; not missing a single one. He grinned, feeling a sense of pride overtake him before reloading and firing again. 

Jesse fired a total of five rounds, stopping only to set up more bottles. He gave them a quick look over then started making his way back to his usual place but stilled. A small tingling sensation in his right eye grew into a burn rather quickly, and he hissed as he placed his hand over it, resisting with all his might to keep himself from rubbing it. The feeling was completely different from the familiar pain that came from a black eye. This wan't a bearable ache. It felt like hot sparks were spitting deep into his skull; red liquid blurred his vision. Shakily Jesse knelt down, removing his hand from his eye to look at the crimson shade that that now coated his palm and allowing the blood freely to trail down his cheek and drip onto his pants. The sight brought back his nausea, and he gritted his teeth in an attempt to keep it down. Then heard it. 

A loud thunderous shriek from above. 

The high pitched noise was all it took. Jesse couldn’t stay conscious if he tried. A small whimper escaped his lips, his eyes rolled back, and he fell forward. 

For the most part, Jesse felt like he was in a black fog; unable to move or think as he floated in a void. However, there were occasional things that would appear around him. There was a castle with white and red walls and tiled roofs, pink trees with petals that gently fell to the ground like snow; decorating the bright green grass and stone pathways. A city appeared to have surrounded it, and he could make out the mountains that were beyond it. Jesse had never seen such sights before but felt strangely at ease by the mere sight. 

However, the strangest part was when the dragons appeared. 

They moved and intertwined with one another, glowing a brilliant blue and humming purr like growls. Their eyes emitted a white glow that reminded Jesse of a full moon. The brunette watched, intrigued, as they continued their dance above him. Their heads then turned in his direction, and they changed their course towards him, moving like snakes in the sky. Jesse felt a twinge of fear grow inside him as they came closer, making out the large white fangs as they opened their jaws. 

Then came the shriek. 

That loud, unearthly, screech, pulled Jesse away from the beasts. The beasts made no effort to follow, and Jesse watched as their forms slowly disappeared into the darkness. 

The pains that covered his body became apparent once more, followed by that annoying ringing in his ears, and of course that churning nausea. Jesse didn’t want to open his eyes. He wanted to go back to that place; free pain and inconveniences. A small puff of air blew at his face, followed but he soft playful nips of the Tum’s lips as she tried to bring him back to his senses. 

Despite his discomfort, he cracked his eyes open to greet the worried animal. “Hey girl” he breathed, his mind still hazy. He reached his hand up to gently stroke her face. “I had a weird dream…” When his brain was finally awake, he realized just how dark it was outside. Jesse sat up, eyes wide as the events rushed back. He was shooting bottles, and he felt a lot of pain. He fainted, and he dreamt of the dragons… It was… night. How long was he asleep!? 

Jesse looked to the horse, only visible thanks to the light of the stars and crescent moon above. This ain't good, Jesse thought. He scrambled to his feet and jumped onto Tum's back, ignoring the quaky feeling in his gut. His father would be home now, drunk out of his mind, and pissed off. 

Tum moved quickly, but that didn’t stop Jesse from gently nudging her a couple of times to pick up the pace. “Please be passed out” he pleaded aloud “Please. Please. Please.” 

Tiny lights soon came into view and Jesse’s heart sunk; his father was awake. Of course, he is, Jesse thought dryly. He looked down at the leather holster around his waist, still housing the weapon. Jesse desperately hoped his father didn’t want to use it tonight because all the brunette could think of was to hide it until morning. Letting go of the reins, Tum lead the rest of the way while Jesse fought to undo the tight knot. 

As soon as Tum's pace slowed to a stop, Jesse leaped off, holster in hand, and walked her back to the barn. He lets go of her for a moment to rush to one of the side walls to hide the weapon behind a few crates and tins then works on freeing Tum of her saddle and reins. She goes in her stall without complaint, heading straight for the water trough to get a much-needed drink. “Sorry ‘bout that girl” Jesse sighs “I didn’t mean for that ta happen.”

The barn door squeaked loudly causing the brunette to cringe; his father was most likely waiting for it. He stares at the closed door for a moment, taking in a few shaky breaths in an attempt to calm his nerves. His body jumps at the sound of the front door hitting the side of the house. Slowly, Jesse turns. The old man was stepping outside and looking right in his direction; face contorted into a sick snarl. Jesse cant move as the man storms over to him, hand outstretched. “P-pa I-“ Jesse whimpers as the man grips his hair tightly, immediately pulling him away from his spot. Jesse tried to keep up with his father’s pace but would trip every couple steps, only to be forced back up with a sting in scalp. “Where the hell were you?!” he shouted, throwing Jesse inside like he was nothing. 

Jesse managed to catch himself on his hands before he could face plant into the wooden floor. “‘m sorry” Jesse choked glancing over his shoulder “I-“

Jesse’s breath hitched as a large foot made contact to his stomach. “Ya get ta your room right now!” He commanded, pointing in the direction of the staircase next to them. Jesse nodded, arms wrapped around his gut and slowly pulled himself upwards. His father walked past him towards the kitchen, cursing under his breath. 

Jesse closed the bedroom door as quietly as he could, then allowed himself to slide down it; hand still covering his aching stomach. Jesse knew there was no way that that was the end of it, and his eyes watered at the thoughts that flooded his mind. It had been years since the treatment started, and he was in no way used to it; If anything he felt more afraid with each passing day. If only I weren't so weak, Jesse thought to himself, If only he would die. 

The thought crossed his mind before he even processed it, and his eyes widened when he realized that he didn’t feel guilty for it. 

He leaned his head back, eyes softening as he let the idea fester in his mind. If he were dead, I would be free. If he were dead, I wouldn’t be in pain… If only he was- 

“Is that what you want?” 

The voice was scratchy, similar to that horrid screech that knocked him out. His eyes darted around the room but heard an eerie chuckle close to his ear. He turned his head but there was nothing. Jesse's breathing quickened. Was he losing it now?

“Is that truly what you desire?” Jesse’s eye started growing hot again.

“No” the voice chuckled again, increasing the pain and forcing the brunette’s eyes shut. “That is not all you want.”

The burning subsided a bit, and Jesse creaked his eyes open. He wasn’t in his room anymore. Red surrounded him, aside from a small golden speck that glimmered ahead of him. He stared with widely as the speck gradually grew in size. It contorted in strange angles to create a beastly shape and red eyes formed on its bird-shaped face. They stared directly into his, keeping him in place. “Wh-what is this?” He stuttered. 

More details on the creature formed but Jesse couldn’t move his gaze from the red orbs to tell what it was. 

It glowed similar to the dragons from his dream, but instead of blue it was bright gold, and almost blinding. “You don’t want to be hurt again” it hummed softly “Am I correct?”

Jesse opened his mouth but closed it when he couldn’t figure out the words to say. The beast chuckled. “Dragons may protect their master Jesse," it cooed, moving closer, eyes unblinking until its beak almost touched his face. “But I believe you’ll find me much more useful than them.”

“Wh…” It was useless. Jesse felt like he was choking on his tongue whenever he tried. First dragons, now this? What was happening to him? 

The beast moved back slowly, tilting its head slightly. “I can give you much more than my protection. I will give the power to protect yourself" The creature’s voice, though scratchy, was strangely hypnotic. “I will give you one of my eyes.”

“Wh-what?” 

“My eye will guide you, and nobody will hurt you again.” The sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the reddened space, and Jesse jumped. “What is your choice?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if you can guess what creature that is? I didn't want to say too much about it yet. Kind of a tamer chapter. Was it confusing or boring? It's mainly filler for the next chapter.


	3. Opportunity

The frequency of the visions was unpredictable. Spread apart from days to months. Every time Hanzo was forced to watch from the sidelines as the boy was assaulted, and left alone in that dark space of a room. It always ended when the boy looked up at him; begging for help that Hanzo was unable to provide. Hanzo knew that the boy obviously wasn't speaking to him. Most likely it was directed to some higher power above. That fact wasn't enough to take away the guilt Hanzo felt whenever he woke up. Nor did it stop nightmares from plaguing him on the following nights. They all involved the boy, which he still didn't know the name of, and all were just as unpleasant as the visions themselves. It was often hard for Hanzo to distinguish which was a dream and which was a vision, but what usually gave it away was when the boy talked to him directly or was killed in some horrific way. The brunette would say things like "Why won't you help me?" or "You could have saved me" and all Hanzo could do was apologize. 

It was moving into the 3rd year now, and Hanzo' exhausted state had the elders and his father questioning him constantly; adding to his seemingly endless list of stress. Despite the fatigue, Hanzo pushed himself harder, still determined to prove his resolve and overall worth to the clan and his father, but it was getting rather difficult to cope with it all. 

The brothers had met many times on the roof since then. Genji allowed his brother to vent whatever he wanted and asked only small questions about things that could be useful in pinpointing the boy's location. Hanzo would say what he could remember, but he honestly didn't see the point. Even if they managed to find out where he resided, there was no way they could get to him; especially with the lack of the boy's name. (The boy's father only called him Boy, or Kid.) Genji didn't seem bothered though, and claimed he already came up with a 'plan' to get them out of Hanamura for a while. He spent a good amount of his free time researching where to go. Hanzo went along with it because the idea of leaving kept Genji from sneaking out and concentrating more on his 'research' and training. He already narrowed it down to three states. Arizona, New Mexico, and, of course, Texas. 

Genji had received his dragon now, and the beast, although much tamer then Hanzo's, didn't tell him anything that the two didn't already know. Genji was confident that the dragon would say more once he had the right question to ask.

The problem now was that Hanzo hadn't had a vision in almost a month now. The nightmares become less frequent, ans Hanzo's physical energy had improved, which he was thankful for, but the wait itself kept him anxious, and Genji impatient. 

Luckily they didn't have to wait too long, and a week into the following month Hanzo found himself staring down at the familiar old farmhouse. 

However, for once, this was different.

Instead of the usual horror he was, sadly, accustomed to, he saw gold. 

The blazing fire entirely encased the two-story building, charing the base black. Hanzo could almost feel the heat just by staring at it. He tore his gaze away, desperately darting around to look for the brunette. The boy wasn't far away, and a wave of relief rushed through Hanzo when he saw him. A thick red cloth was wrapped around his shoulders and shielding his small frame, and replacing the worn out handkerchief he usually wore around his neck. A blanket? His whole body seemed to be glowing unnaturally as he stared into the wild flames. What happened? Hanzo wondered, and the boy turned his head upwards in Hanzo's direction as if he had heard his thought. 

Hanzo's eyes widened. One of the boy's honey colored eyes was glowing a bright shade of red; the pupil slit like reptile. Blood leaked out of it and left crimson trails down his cheek, and Hanzo could just make out an X like scratch behind the glow. 

But the eye wasn’t what unnerved Hanzo. 

The brunette’s mouth was curved and stretched into a full, satisfied, grin. 

Hanzo could feel the dragons' presence vibrating from behind him. They had never made themselves known when he watched the visions, but he was too entranced with the scene to question it. "How unsightly" One of the dragon's hummed while the second dragon growled lowly. The boy’s brows furrowed, his smile fading. 

A bird-like screech tore the boy's attention away from them. Hanzo winced at the high pitched sound, while his dragons roared. Golden light appeared on the roof of the barn. It was too bright to look directly at, and threatened to blind him if he tried; like staring into the afternoon sun. “What is that?” Hanzo asked aloud, not bothering to hide the dread in his tone. 

The dragons didn’t reply, and Hanzo watched as the boy walked towards the building. Just as the brunette entered, the light shot up from the roof, leaving behind a cluster of flames. Before worry could set in the boy and the horse rushed out. The loud shriek echoed again; this time much closer to Hanzo, and making his ears ring. 

The dragons behind him roared, and Hanzo gasped at the air filling his lungs. 

Hanzo's dark eyes stared widely at the ceiling about him. His body was covered with a thin layer of sweat, causing his dark hair and clothes stick to his skin. He could still feel the dragons' presence; his arm hot and tingling as they moved around. “What was that?” He rasped. 

The dragons coiled around his arm, and rumbled soothing purrs in an attempt to calm his nerves, but they didn't answer the question. Hanzo ignored their efforts, and once his breathing became manageable, he threw the covers off himself. The dragons seized, and Hanzo quickly made his way to Genji’s room, ignoring the confused stares he received from some of the guards and servants. 

Genji wasn’t asleep, although Hanzo didn't think he would be; the sparrow never rested until half the night was through, and slept away half of the day. Perks of being the younger son. Instead, his eyes were glued to his T.V., game controller in hand, and quietly cursing into the headset mic. Hanzo approached, and Genji didn't have to look at him long before dropping the controller and pulling the headset off his ears. They climbed out the window to the roof without a word. Genji was used to this routine now. 

“What happened?” Genji asked. Hanzo sat down in his usual place against the wall. Genji followed suit and placed his hand on Hanzo's back, rubbing soothing circles as Hanzo explained what he witnessed. The fire, the boy’s red eye, the shriek, and the blinding light. Once all the information was let out Hanzo's demeanor noticeably relaxed, but Genji still rubbed while going over the information in his head. “What about his father? What happened to him?” Hanzo tense beneath his fingers.

“I don’t know…” Hanzo whispered. The thought hadn't occurred to him at the time. “Perhaps he died in the fire?”

"You said that your dragons were with you this time?" Hanzo nodded.

Genji lifted his hand away and crossed his legs. Hanzo glanced over at him curiously. “What are you doing?” 

Genji bowed his head. “I am going to ask Nori about it,” he said plainly. "If your dragons were interested enough to reveal themselves than perhaps Nori will know something." Hanzo rolled his eyes at the name. He didn’t understand why he would name the ancient beast at all, let alone after seaweed. Genji claimed it strengthened their bond. Ridiculous.

Genji closed his eyes, and a soft green light began shining on his back. 

Nori’s domain was similar to Hanzo’s dragons', save the blue was replaced with a bright shade of green. The green dragon purred as it took form, always pleased to see his young master. “Nori” Genji called “Are there other beings like you?”

The dragon’s purring halted, and it tilted its head curiously. “You have seen others like me. My kind has served your family for-.”

"Generations I know. That's not what I mean..." Genji interrupted. “I meant, are there other... creatures… spirits out there? Ones that aren't dragons?” 

Nori kept its eyes locked with Genji's as it moved closer to him. “Perhaps” the dragon replied with genuine interest. “Why do you ask?” 

“The boy I told you about... The one Hanzo has been seeing... Hanzo said he heard a loud shriek and saw a bright gold light..." Genji paused. The dragon seemed to stiffen at the information, its pupils thinning into slits. "One of the boy's eyes were glowing." He finally added.

Despite Nori's change in attitude, its lips curved into, what could be classified as a smirk, and let out a dry chuckle. “How Interesting.” 

Genji frowned. "What do you mean?" 

Nori turned its body around to move away from Genji, a sign that it planned on leaving. "There are other spirits. Like my brethren, they need a tie to this world" Nori turned its head back, still smirking smugly as its form slowly faded. "This child has simply give it that tie."

"Wait Nori" Genji called. "Is this spirit bad? Is the boy going to be ok?!"

"That…will depend on him, and their relationship."

Nori disappeared. 

Genji opened his eyes with a deep sigh. Hanzo looked calmer now, which was a relief, and Genji relayed what his dragon had said, bringing Hanzo's frown back. “So it won't say anything either” Hanzo sighed. "I wonder why?

Genji nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. “Nori seemed pretty... amused, so it might not be a bad spirit,” Genji explained. "But maybe the boy commanded it to kill his father?"

Hanzo thought on the idea, but he had an unshakeable feeling that that wasn’t the case. The boy looked far too happy, which Hanzo could understand considering what his father did. Hanzo seen that look before on minor missions for the clan. It was the look of pure, psychotic, satisfaction, and one that Hanzo had shamefully had worn a couple of times himself. It was the look of a killer. 

Then there was the eye… The Shimada clan had sported Tattoos for centuries and created links for the dragons to cross through, and from what Nori claimed, this eye was it's portal.

Hanzo felt a headache coming on as more and more questions continued to cross his mind. “Anija” Genji called, placing his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. “I think it is the time that we go and search for him.” Hanzo’s head snapped towards him. Hanzo rarely his younger brother look so determined. It almost made him feel better, but Hanzo was a realist. “We can’t Genji” Hanzo’s tone emphasizing his exhaustion. “You know that."

"It has been almost three years Anija, and now this has happened" Genji kept his eyes locked with his brother's, not wanting the older brother to try and brush this off anymore. "If we don't at least try you will never relax."

Hanzo knew Genji was right, but that only made him more stressed. He had duties. 

Genji stood up, not bothering to wait for Hanzo's predictable response, and was off the roof before Hanzo could even try to stop him. Hanzo suddenly got an uneasy feeling. 

~~~~

After an hour of trying to fall back asleep, Hanzo gave up and spent the rest of the night in the training grounds; mindlessly shooting arrows at varies targets. He paused only to watch the sunrise. The orange glow was not offering the same comfort that it usually did. “Excuse me Botchan” Hanzo spun on his heels. A young woman was bowing behind him. "Your Father wishes to speak with you."

Hanzo stood at the door for a couple of minutes, checking to make sure none of his long hair was out of place. His training hadn't been that intense, but he hoped he didn't smell. It was rare for his father to call him, and when he did, it was usually to give him some extended speech about his performance. When he heard his father tell him to enter from the other side he took a deep breath and opened the door. 

Genji was inside, waiting, and leaning on his father’s desk with his arms crossed with a pleased smile on his face. Hanzo’s father, Sojiro, on the other hand, was as expressionless as ever, looking at him with his cold dark eyes. Hanzo bowed “Good morning Father” Sojiro only nodded in response, glancing over at Genji.

“Sparrow has spoken with me about your current state” Getting straight to the point, as usual. Hanzo looked in Genji’s direction, but the cheeky bastard turned his head away, refusing to meet his gaze. “The elders and I have noticed it as well, and I think we all can agree that you are in no condition to be running the clan.”

Hanzo’s stomach dropped, his eyes widening as the words embedded themselves in his brain. Despite the visions, constant nightmares, and lack of sleep, Hanzo had been working his hardest to meet all expectations the elders and father asked of him. His bow accuracy was phenomenal, along with his skills with a sword and hand to hand combat. It didn't matter how tired he was; nobody could ever come close to beating him. And it wasn't just his fighting skills that he excelled at; he was just as talented with business and mission planning and had planned and gone on numerous missions; all being successful.

Of course, Hanzo knew he wasn't at the level he could be, but he thought he never disappointed. He also knew that all this was Genji's doing, judging by that childish smirk, but that didn't make Hanzo feel any better about it. Hanzo should have seen this coming. “Father I-“ Sojiro raised his hand, and Hanzo closed his mouth. 

“Sparrow believes that you need a vacation” Sojiro sighed. Genji tilted his head back to Hanzo, his smile growing into a victorious grin. “He believes that you will come back in better health, and your performance will improve… Although I believe he just wants an excuse to leave the country for a while.” Sojiro looked in Genji’s direction. Genji merely shrugged.

Part of Hanzo wanted to rejoice at the chance he was finally given, but he also didn't want his father thinking he couldn't handle his duties. It was conflicting and beyond frustrating. “Father, I do not think that is necessary” Hanzo finally replied. 

“Hanzo, you cannot deny that your training is not what it should be. You walk around this place like a yokai half of the time” This side of Sojiro was a side that was only shown to Genji. The side that seemed concerned. “I am giving you both two months. Go wherever you wish, but when you return, I expect you at your best.”

Hanzo nodded. “Thank you father” He spoke softly, bowing once more to the older man. Sojiro nodded and waved his hand to usher them out. Hanzo didn't hesitate to leave, and Genji practically leaped from his spot. 

“See you in two months father!” Genji chimed as he followed his older brother out of the room. Hanzo walked silently; happy and disappointed. It truly was a strange mix. Genji stepped next to him, leaning towards him, still grinning. “What did I tell you Anija?” 

Hanzo glared at him. “He thinks I am weak” Hanzo spat. “That is why it was so easy…”

“Oh, he does not” Genji placed his arms behind his head as they made their way back to their quarters. "He's been worried for months... But he knew that sending me alone probably wouldn't be the best idea."

Hanzo had often found himself being jealous of the relationship Genji had with their father. The two seemed to understand each other in a strange way that Hanzo knew he would never understand. It was similar to the bond he had with their mother before she passed. He shook his head, not wanting any depressing thoughts sinking into him. It wasn't the time. “You do realize we would have to scowler the whole southern U.S. to find him” Hanzo sighed. 

Genji shook his head. “Nope, remember I narrowed it down.” Hanzo turned his head, eyebrow raised. Genji chuckled as he listed their options, using his fingers to count them out as if Hanzo didn’t remember them. “Arizona, New Mexico, and Texas!” 

“That is still three states Genji” Hanzo glared, “And we only have two months.”

“I think if you ask your dragons they will help us out” Genji smiled. 

"That is unlikely" Hanzo sighed. "They haven't been much use in this matter."

"Well even if they don't help, we have Father's money and resources" Genji grinned. "It will be fun!"

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “I am starting to believe that father is right, and that you are only in this for a vacation,” Hanzo turned his head to hide the curl on his lips.

Genji ran off not long later to get his things ready, leaving Hanzo in his room to do the same. Two months to find one boy, he thought to himself. The odds were very slim, especially since their dragons seemed reluctant on helping them. If Hanzo and the brunette were not supposed to meet this way, then their odds fell to zero before they even landed in the U.S. 

If nothing else it would be proper training in finding a target, but Hanzo didn’t want to make that comparison. Assuming that they found the boy, what exactly were they supposed to say to him? Hi, I am Hanzo, I saw you in a vision, your torturous treatment by the hands of your father for almost three years, I have dragons, and I’m here to… to… Hanzo shook his head. There was no need worrying about such things when the chance was so slim. 

First things first, pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to get things rolling lol Rush, rush, rush. Here we go!  
> At this point, Hanzo is 16, McCree 15, and Genji is 13, so sorry if that is unclear. I know my timeline is a little... mmmm? So in the previous chapter 3 years has passed as well and McCree was 15... SORRY! Still, tame for now but don't worry... That won't last too long hehehe


	4. Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I'm so sorry! Life kind of got in the way a bit and I got distracted with other things for a while, so again I rushed this chapter a bit. I did make you guys a treat for Halloween though, to make up for all my filler.

Before Hanzo had started packing, he had been called upon yet again, and as soon as he entered the room, the unpleased glares of the elders were on him. Hanzo wasn't surprised the news reached them so quickly; they knew everything. Of course, in this case, Hanzo and the elders knew that his father's opinion was how it was because Genji had been the one to persuade him, which explained why his absence now was necessary. "The heir of the Shimada clan cannot simply take a two-month break," one spoke right away, keeping her eyes on him like she expected him to agree.

Hanzo didn't say anything. His father's word, whether they liked it or not, was law. "He has too much to prepare for" another added "If he cannot handle the training as he is now, then he is not worthy to be the heir."

Hanzo gritted his teeth but schooled his expression as best he could. In all honesty, he didn't disagree with that statement, but it still stung to hear aloud. "I have already permitted it" Sojiro's voice void of emotion as usual.

"Matsuta if anyone finds out who he is-" an older woman tried, but Sojiro held up his hand and shot her a venomous glare.

Hanzo finally decided to chime in, hoping that his father would play along with what he spoke. "This trip is to be treated as training for abroad missions" Hanzo spoke slowly, keeping his eyes locked with his father's. Sojiro's expression didn't change as the elders looked amongst themselves. "Ebisu is making all of the arrangments."

Hanzo briefly wondered if his father was going to deny the claim. Relying on his father's help was new and something only Genji had been brave enough to attempt. Sojiro's eyes moved around the room. "Now" Sojiro spoke cooly "If anyone else has something to add, then we are done with this."

Silence, and soon one by one the elders left the room, most still frowning, but a couple seemed satisfied with the idea. Hanzo swallowed, unsure whether he was supposed to follow suit or stay behind. "Hanzo" Sojiro called, and the archer turned his attention back up to the man. "Ebisu is awaiting your call to your desired location. Please let him know before the night is out."

Had his father already planned this? Hanzo swallowed before he bowed. "Thank you father," When he looked up, for a split second, Hanzo thought he saw his Sojiro's lip curl. He stood up straight and left, ignoring the scorning glares in his direction as he passed some of the elders that had lingered in the area.

Instead of heading back to his room, he walked further down the hall to see Genji. The boy had made himself scarce for the rest of the evening. Genji was sitting on his bed, staring at his phone. He looked up with a smile. "Have you finished packing Anija?"

"I am not" Hanzo frowned slightly, his eyes moving towards the small duffle bag next to his bed. It was bulging in odd places, and Hanzo resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the sight of it. "But I can see that you are."

"Yep, all done" Genji grinned. "Except my weapons... Ebisu just messaged me a few seconds ago saying we were getting special bags for them."

Hanzo sat himself down on the edge of Genji's bed, keeping his eyes on his brother to study his reaction. "The elders are not pleased."

Genji stiffened, and he raised his arm to scratch the back of his head. "Yeah, I figured" Genji sighed, "When are they ever please though?"

Hanzo hummed in agreement. "Ebisu will be working on our temporary identities and preparations so we won't have much to worry about once we enter the states. There is only one thing left to decide..." Genji nodded.

"If you are finished packing, then I have something for you to do." Hazno stood back up as Genji tilted his head curiously. "I want you to look into farm fires within the three states. There should be at least one recent one by now. It may make our search less... bothersome."

Genji's blinked as the idea processed and he gave a quick nod before reaching to grab his pad. "Great idea Anija" Genji grinned as he started typing in the browser.

Hanzo rolled his eyes. With all the research the boy had already done, it seemed the idea hadn't even crossed his mind yet. Although... the thought had just come to Hanzo an hour before, but once it did Hanzo felt a little foolish. Undoubtedly his mind was not his right one if he couldn't think of something so simple. "If you find something come find me, and we can finally set our destination" Hanzo walked back towards the door. "If you don't we will just have to resort to searching all three." Genji didn't reply as the older Shimada left the room, now fully immersed on his research.

It didn't take Hanzo long to pack his things neatly in his travel bag, but he barely had it zipped closed when Genji bolted into the room. "Anija" The pad was shoved into his hands before Hanzo had the chance to turn and face him. "I found two" Genji crossed his arms, smiling confidently to himself as Hanzo touched the screen to view the pages.

The first one read: Devastating Farm Fire Threatens Neighbour's Live Stalk, and the other: Farm Fire Still Blazing. Hanzo tensed at the titles and moved his finger to the first one.

Hanzo skimmed through the article, noting it took place in southern Texas but as soon as he found the first picture he knew he wouldn't have to read further. It wasn't the place. He closed the article and then stared blankly at the title of the second for a moment before pressing it and scrolling down.

The fire that broke out 3 miles out of Los Cerrillos, on Tuesday night that took David Morricone and his son 14-year-old son, Jesse Morricone, has investigators confused...

The house was just a pile of black ashes and yet there were still massive flames erupting from it. If Hanzo weren't familiar with the scenery behind it, he wouldn't have recognized it so effortlessly, but... he did... His hand shook as he scrolled further down the page. The second photo looked like it had been from years ago, and taken straight out a school yearbook. The boy was far younger in the picture than Hanzo had ever seen him, but it was him. Same brown hair, tan skin, and lack of smile. Couldn't they have found something more recent?

Hanzo held back his sigh as he scrolled back to the top of the page, rereading the text from the first paragraph. "Jesse" The named rolled off his tongue awkwardly. The boy had a name now... and it suited him.

"So is it him?" Genji asked, bringing Hanzo's attention back.

Genji practically squealed with excitement when Hanzo nodded, but Hanzo's eyes drifted to the top corner of the article.

It had been over a week since the article was written.

Hanzo's eyes widened. He had realized a long time ago that the scenes he saw had not been set in real time. There had been too many that took place at night in the boy's time zone, and Hanzo had been sleeping whenever he witnessed them at night in his own. Therefore he wasn't entirely sure whether he was watching things from the from the past or the near future. This article confirmed his theory, but he hadn't expected a week.

It almost made the lead pointless. The boy... Jesse could be anywhere by now. Hanzo bit his lip to hold back the curse he wanted to let out. Why couldn't things just be easy for once?

Hanzo closed the browser to open the map, quickly typing the town into the search bar. "Genji, go tell Ebisu we are going to Santa Fe," he said without taking his eyes off the map.

~~~~

It was almost funny how fast things could change within a couple weeks.

Jesse had stopped at Deadlock Gorge for a break. He had pushed poor Tum to her limit, and they both needed food, water, and long rest before they attempted to go any further. His father's wallet only had a couple of twenties in it, but Jesse managed to take what he could from the credit card when they stopped an earlier town, a total of $560. It was more the Jesse had expected, but it wouldn't last long. Not his only means of transportation requiring much more than gasoline. At some point, Jesse was sure he would be forced to sell her, which was a depressing thought that he pushed to very back of his mind. His other problem was the limited amount of bullets. He doubted any gun shop would sell to a minor. 

On top of it, he had to be careful not to draw too much attention to himself while in towns. He knew the 'good' people of his hometown probably thought he died in the fire with his old man. They weren't the most observant when it came to things like that; real believe what you see and hear kind of people. Of course, that was just Jesse's opinion. They could quickly make him a suspect in it if they looked close enough. So the risk of being found by the fuzz and thrown in jail, or foster care, was definite.

Travelling by horseback was not very popular these days, so he left Tum outside the town and walked the rest of the way, ducking and hiding behind large boulders whenever he saw a car in the distance.

The town offered little: One diner, one gas station/convenience store, and one motel that looked like it were on the verge of closing down. Jesse quickly concluded that they were only able to stay open thanks to the locals living there, though there weren't many. It gave Jesse a sense of forgotten, mainly when he watched the cars traveling on the highway just drive past it like it wasn't there at all.

When Jesse entered the gas station, a small bell chimed above him, alerting a young woman from behind the counter. Jesse did his best to ignore her surprised gaze as he quickly made his way to the back of the store to the drinks. Jesse knew he was still covered in bruises, not to mention some dried blood from his eye, which added to his discomfort as her gaze followed him. He grabbed as many water bottles as he could carry, using his serape as a carrier then looked at their snack collection. Expired gas station food wasn't exactly a pleasant idea, but Jesse wasn't about to be picky. He set them on the counter, avoiding the girl's eyes as she scanned each item. "$26. 59" Jesse fished in the wallet, taking out two twenties and handing them to her. The buttons and noises from the register made Jesse feel nervous, and the girl's curious gaze hadn't left him once.

He exhaled a large breath as soon as he was outside again. The bags were heavy, and it was hot, and he sighed as he tried to pull the bags further up. Shoulda asked her to double bag them, he thought as he pushed them further up his arm and stepped away. One of them would no doubt break on his way back.

The plan was to get back to Tum and leave the area as fast as possible. He had to find some proper food for Tum; she wouldn't be too happy having only tuffs of grass to graze on forever.

Jesse walked back towards the tunnel that he had to pass through earlier, only half paying attention. But just as he was about to enter the tell-tale-sound of gunfire brought his attention right back. The man's body flew out of the tunnel, right past Jesse, as if a damn explosive hit him instead of just a bullet. "Anthony is gonna hear ‘bout this!” a voice snarled from inside the tunnel, and Jesse peaked inside cautiously.

There were five of them. Four standing further down, blocking the way and all pointing guns at the other man dressed in brown leather with a cowboy hat on his head. He was backing away in Jesse's direction. "Let him" one of them chuckled, pulling back the hammer with a slow click. The man in leather just growled lowly, his teeth gritting like a wild animal. 

Jesse didn't think before he dropped his bag and stepped away from his spot on the sideline, not wanting to enter entirely inside. "Ya call that a fair fight?" All the men froze, finally aware of the boy's presence and they looked in his direction with, almost, comically wide eyes.

Jesse kept his expression as firm as he could, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as the four men started chuckling. "Hey get outta here kid," one of them said, using his gun to motion him away. "Lest you want ta be dead."

Jesse's eye twitched as the slight burning began to rise from the back of his skull. "Kid you better run." The man with the hat whispered. Jesse ignored it, his head turning away and to the sun that was high in the sky. Jesse felt the bleeding as he continued to stare, and his fingers slowly made their way to his waist, still waiting.

The men spouted warnings at him as his hand reached his gun, but Jesse continued to ignore them. "That's it, kid!" One shouted.

As soon as that unhuman cry echoed from above Jesse's hand finally pulled peacekeeper out and he grinned widely back at them. "It's high noon..."

And then there was only one man left standing in the tunnel. 

The smell of gunpowder filled the air, and Jesse stared blankly at the smoke leaking out of the barrel for a couple of seconds, feeling the heat behind his eyes disappear; leaving only small trails of red behind on his bruised cheek. Jesse holstered the gun and turned away, not bothering to look at the bodies or the man who was standing close by.

He grabbed his bags but felt a rough hand grab onto his shoulder. An action that instantly brought back the burning, and with widened eyes, Jesse had the gun out and pointed directly at the young man's face. "Woah," the man gasped, raising his hands up quickly in surrender. "Easy kid."

Jesse stared at the man for a good while before he finally spoke. "Don’t ya fuckin’ touch me!" Jesse spat, feeling his index finger twitch against the trigger.

The young man nodded and carefully lowered his hands. “Right, I won't touch ya," he said slowly. His blue eyes glanced down at the bag in Jesse's hands. "Where... Where ya headed?"

Jesse swallowed, ”None’ ya business."

The man blinked his looking back at the bag then back at Jesse, ignoring the weapon still pointed at him. "Ya better be eating more than that" Jesse's frown deepened, and he glanced down at the bag himself, but his eyes darted back as the man continued talking. "Let me treat ya ta something better before ya leave... For saving my life."

Jesse's eyebrow raised, taking a quick glance to the bodies that were now leaving large puddles on the concrete. The young man laughed and shook his head. "Ya ain’t gotta worry about that around here" he smiled. "C'mon kid. It’s a limited time offer."

The burgers and fries were better than the gas station, most likely expired, snacks Jesse bought only an hour earlier. The man told him that his name was Markus and that he was part of a gang named after the town: Deadlock. The other men in the tunnel were rivals of theirs from another town, and they managed to sneak far enough into the turf to get the drop on him and Ethan (The man who was killed) while they were heading back to their base. Jesse wasn't particularly interested in it, and Markus turned the conversation away when he asked how Jesse got to Deadlock.

Jesse swallowed a couple of fries before he finally told him about the horse waiting for him nearby. “Might be a problem," Markus hummed as he stroked his chin in thought, but soon his lips curved into a smile. "But I’m sure Anthony won’t mind” The statement made Jesse's brow raised. Markus chuckled. “If ya join us I mean.”

Jesse coughed on his soda. "You're kidding right?" 

Markus shook his head smirking. "Nah, we could really use a shot like you" he replied. "Besides, don't sound like ya got anywhere else ta go."

Jesse stared down at the table. It was right that his lack of plan had him on a one-way trip to foster care, but it wasn't like he didn't have a destination in mind. He wondered if Markus knew where pink trees grew. "Just come meet our boss" Markus suggested. "He'll like ya I'm sure." 

And so Jesse ended up at Deadlocks base. Markus explained the situation to the rest of the members, most getting pissed that their rivals entered their turf, not even seeming fazed by the fact that one of their men was now rotting on the concrete. "How were they so close and we didn't notice!" One shouted. Others joined it, but Anthony, their leader, was focused more on the brunette in front of him. “What's your name?" He asked, his face cold and blank.  

Jesse didn't like the look of him. He had cold dark eyes and hair, dressed in black leather; arms crossed over his broad chest. The rest of the members looked over, and Jesse bit his lip. "McCree."

Almost as soon as Jesse spoke the name, Anthony, Markus, and a few other members took him out somewhere outside of town in an old pick up truck. Markus drove it off the road at some point, leading them to a secluded part of the desert. At first Jesse thought they might kill him, but instead, they began setting out varies bottles, cans, and random boxes. Once the members did Anthony crossed his arms and said, "Shoot."

 Jesse rolled his eyes as he was once again forced to take peacekeeper out, as the others watched. "Ya best be replacing my ammo when this is done" he muttered, opening her up to four bullets back into the six barrel. Before anyone could respond Jesse fired. All six in rapid succession, then reloaded again, not bothering to look at any of the men as he did. It was child's play, and Jesse had a bullet in each target within a couple of minutes.

There was a heavy silence as Jesse turned back to them, looking bored. Anthony's expression was still unreadable, but the rest of the men, besides Markus, were staring with wide eyes. Markus broke the tension by walking over to Jesse with a grin, about to place his hand on his shoulder but halted once Jesse shot him a warning glare. He chuckled lightly and pulled away, looking to Anthony "What'd I tell ya boss. The kid has a natural deadeye.”

Jesse kind of liked the sound of that. "Having a good eye ain't good enough Markus" Anthony's eyes closed and he smiled lightly. "But if he wants to risk his tail for us then I'm willing to give him a shot."

Jesse wasn't a complete fool. He knew getting involved with these men was a bad idea as soon as it was brought up in the cafe. The lack of sympathy towards their fallen man only proved Jesse one thing... These men were bad. Still, the fact that he would have a bed until he figured out what to do next was what made him consider the offer. If things didn't work out he would just leave, and hope they didn't care; of course, if this gang worked like the movies he's seen, then going may not be a smart option.

The only one who didn’t seem entirely heartless was Markus, who, once they were back at the base, managed to convince Anthony to help him find a place for Tum. Anthony wasn't too happy to learn that the kid he just agreed to let join had an expensive baggage, but he made a call to a rancher in the area that he knew of. Jesse was surprised by this, and Markus soon drove Jesse back to her and told him to follow him to the ranch.

Jesse didn’t like the place. Although in far better condition than his father’s, it still brought back memories of the farm he was finally free from. It was ten miles out of Deadlock, meaning it was too far to walk to, and Jesse would need a ride to the place to see her, but it was better then her standing in the desert all the time. She would be happy.

The farmer himself was friendly though, and despite being a little nervous about the fact that the gang wanted his help, his nervousness seemed to diminish once Jesse introduced himself. Maybe it was the fact that Jesse still looked like a beaten kid that brought the sympathy out of the old man, but after a few minutes of talking Tum was resting in a fenced off field with others of her kind. Jesse promised the old man, Rich, that he would handle her primary care and stable cleaning, but the man brushed it off saying he could handle it fine. Jesse still insisted, claiming that she had always been his responsibility, but Rich eventually told him “As long as you take her out now and then to stretch her legs, I can handle the rest.”

It still didn’t sit right with Jesse though, and he didn’t find it fair to Rich or Tum, but Markus soon pulled him away before he could say more. “You’ll find some folks here are just stubborn fools. Best leave him to it” Jesse didn’t say anything.

The next stop was Markus’ apartment. A crappy two bedroom box with no AC. The room that Markus offered belonged to the man who died, which was more than a little unnerving, but it was a bed. Jesse wondered just when someone would do something about the men rotting outside. Scary town, Jesse thought. “Since I found ya, I’ll be the one teaching you the ropes, alright? But for now, all you gotta worry about is pointing that pretty peacekeeper of yours at whoever Anthony says. Got it?”

Jesse nodded, and he found it strange at how readily he complied to the idea of killing more people. In fact, he didn’t even hesitate shooting the four men in the tunnel, and the sickening feeling he thought he would feel never did appear. In fact, as soon as those bodies hit the concrete Jesse felt a sense of relief like he just scratched an itch. Odd, but it didn’t matter.

Jesse spent almost a week there, learning about the gang day by day. Weapons, drugs, and murder. These were what the gang operated in, and Jesse wasn't exactly excited when he learned of it all. However, the worst part was sleeping at Markus' apartment.

As soon as he closed his eyes, Jesse was transported back in that damn closet, in that damn room, in that godforsaken house. His brain loved to taunt him by intensifying even the smallest details; everything was louder and darker. The man, his father, who typically just looked flushed and angry looked much more like a walking corpse. His face was pale and burnt, with pieces of flesh peeling off in varies places, reeking rotting meat instead of strong whiskey. He was stronger as if he wasn’t strong enough while he was alive. His punches threatened to break every bone Jesse had. That familiar bed felt harder… That unforgettable click of a buckle and zip sounded like a long chalkboard scratch… The tug more forceful, and the air colder… and the…

Jesse would wake up screaming, every time, arms flailing and eyes filled with tears.

This time was different though. Markus, who up until now hadn't questioned it, had a hold of his shoulders, trying to steady him, but it only added to the boy’s anxiety A swift punch to Markus’ jaw, and Jesse was free, gun in hand and pointed. Markus didn’t seem fazed by the blow, or the weapon, as he spoke softly trying to bring him back to reality. “McCree its ok. It was just a nightmare.”

Jesse continued to point the gun, his breathing still heavy, as he looked around the room. It was different. He wasn’t there. “McCree, your eye is bleeding?” That’s right.

Jesse lowered the weapon, a soft tinge of pink made their way onto his cheeks, and Markus exhaled a breath he had been holding in. “I’m sorry,” Jesse said softly, and Markus nodded.

Jesse didn't want to risk sitting in silence or being bombarded with questions he knew the older man was eager to ask since Jesse's first night there. He pulled his serape from the bedpost and slipped it. “I’m going for a walk” Jesse muttered.

“Right” Markus replied. “Don’t forget your keys.”

Jesse didn’t understand the guy at all. He pointed his weapon twice at him in less than 48 hours, and he was freeloading in his apartment now, and yet the guy had done nothing but try and be kind to him from the start. The fact that the man intervened this time told Jesse one of two things. Markus was starting to be concerned about him, or he was getting tired of Jesse's outburst. Jesse was sure if it happened too often then the man would end up with a bullet in his skull before too long, so Jesse hoped it was the latter.

Jesse wanted nothing more than to ride Tum. The cold air whipping past him would calm his nerves, but it was too damn far to walk, and it was in the middle of the night. Instead, he just wandered the streets to the get to the edge of town. Some the members were coming out of the bar, and they recognized him through their drunken haze, but Jesse didn’t say much to them.

Before Jesse realized it, he had walked a mile out of town, and soon stopped himself from going further. He looked up tiredly. The moon was just a tiny slit in the sky, leaving only the stars to eliminate his surroundings. It always made Jesse feel depressed when the moon disappeared behind the black veil. Like it was abandoning him again. Jesse stared at the tiny crescent anyway, allowing his thoughts to drift back to the sights he remembered from earlier dreams. Pink trees, green grass, blue dragons.

He hadn't seen any of them since he left the farm… since he got the eye.

A trickle down his cheek made Jesse blink, and he moved his fingers to his eye for a second before inspecting them. He forgot it had been bleeding. Jesse sighed and covered it with his hand completely, keeping his gaze upwards. "I'll see em soon though” Jesse asked allowed. “Right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that seem too rushed? I'm sorry for more filler after so many days, but there's just a little bit left ok. You like your treat though? Hehe Yah I made a tumblr so I could link some photos for this fic haha it took me a while to figure out how to put it on. This is probably dragging a bit huh? I promise I'm trying to hurry! Just wait a little longer, please!!! ALSO if you're from Los Cerrillos I'm sorry if it's not accurate. I kind of just picked a random small town near Santa Fe, so in this fic any facts about it are fictional.


	5. Tedious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah... I didn't mean to take this long to update. Sorry!

The eldest Shimada was not too pleased with the arrangements that Ebisu had set up for them. Their new identities, Mizuki (Hanzo) and Suzume (Genji), were set up as ‘regular’ citizens; Meaning the two brothers were forced to ride in coach, cramped amongst strangers, during the 15-hour flight. Fortunately, Genji let Hanzo have the window seat, allowing him to avoid being squished between him and an old woman sitting next to the aisle. Of course, Genji had pestered her almost the entire flight; asking varies questions about her and where she was going, and giving her a false story about his brother taking him on an adventure while he was on a break from school. Hanzo was forced to play along more than a few times, but he kept most of his attention out the window and eventually drifting off to sleep.

Genji had stirred him awake when the captain announced that they were about to descend into Santa Fe. By that time he was undeniably ready to get out of the confounded space and get to their hotel for the night. 

As soon as they got off the plane the younger Shimada’s mood got even more annoying then Hanzo cared to handle. Genji walked practically ran through the airport, even though he had no idea where he was going, pointing at things that were not supposed to be as amusing as the boy made them seem. After some paperwork and questions about Hanzo’s age being real or not, they finally handed them the keys to the rented car. Genji packed everything in the trunk while Hanzo squeezed between the cars to get inside. Why did it have to be parked so tight? 

They were outside for less than five minutes, and, despite it being night, Hanzo could already feel his clothes sticking to his skin. He started the car, and turned on the AC, cringing at the amount of heat that had to pass through before it began to cool down. 

Truthfully Hanzo wasn’t even old enough to drive legally in Japan, but both of the brothers had been taught as soon as they received their dragons and started real mission training. A precaution skill was all it was meant to be, only to be used in times of emergency. Hanzo knew he was a fairly decent driver, but he still found himself nervous about having to drive and follow the rules in a foreign country. “We should have rented a pickup truck Anija” Genji grinned as he climbed in.

Hanzo pulled his seatbelt over himself. “Why?” 

“I just think the cowboy would be more impressed with a truck” Genji giggled beside him, apparently not sharing any of Hanzo’s doubts about their trip. Too carefree, Hanzo thought as he adjusted the rearview mirrors.

“Ebisu was in charge of booking everything” Hanzo reminded him as he turned to look over his shoulder, slowly hitting the gas and mentally cursing at how difficult it was going to be to get out of the tiny spot.

“Yah” Genji leaned back with a fake disappointed sigh. “I should have mentioned it to him.”

Hanzo straightened the vehicle once he was free, shifted, and drove forwards. “Make yourself useful and look up directions to the hotel” Hanzo muttered.

Genji was excited to find out that the hotel they were staying at had a pool and decided that was where he was going to spend his time until it closed. It looked half the size of the master bath they owned back at the castle, and most likely filled with germs and reeking of chlorine; Hanzo wasn't interested. Without even looking at the room they rented, Genji grabbed what he needed and left.

Hanzo was grateful for whatever privacy he could get. He laid on his bed, feeling multiple joints crack inside him as he stretched. It felt good, but his body still felt tense from the constant sitting. A warm shower would help a lot he was sure, but now that he was lying down Hanzo felt too content to move from his place. 

Allowing his thoughts to wander, he went over different plans and scenarios in his head. The only things they knew now were that the boy’s name is Jesse and he was from a farm near Los Cerrillos. Going there was the only option they currently had, but Hanzo couldn't help thinking it was a pointless trip; Jesse wasn't there, and any evidence of where he went would be long gone. 

The two didn't have time to research the town before they left, but now that they were in Santa Fe, Hanzo decided to look into it. 

It had a population of about 200, a couple of bars, one restaurant, and a few of small businesses aimed towards tourists. Turning on the satellite view, he began searching around the area for any buildings that looked like they could be the farm. It didn't take too long; only one seemed to have the right structures and junk in it, but he was unable to get a pedestrian view of it due to it being out of town on a dirt road. Not that it mattered, it was the only one that could be the place. Scrolling in as far as he could to the blurry image he tried to imagine routes the boy could take on his horse from the farm. 

Hanzo had no doubt the boy was skilled enough to travel through the desert and mountain terrain, but it would be an arduous journey for anyone. He most likely headed south Hanzo thought, zooming out, but that still left more than half of the state. 

Staring at the image Hanzo imagined what he would do if he were in the boy's situation, but it wasn't an easy scenario to picture since Hanzo didn't know the area or weather patterns. If he were the one traveling, he would stick near the roads, but leave enough distance not to be spotted, but that didn't narrow much more down than before since there were plenty of ways the boy could travel down. 

Frustrated, he looked away from the device towards his tattooed arm. The dragons hadn’t stirred since the trip was brought up, and Hanzo hadn’t found any reason to call on them since they didn’t seem too keen on helping him. A connection, Hanzo thought. If it was true then shouldn’t he feel something now that he was so close? 

A story suddenly crossed his mind, one that his mother once told him and his brother when they were children. 

Hanzo moved from the bed to the floor and knelt down. Foolish, Hanzo thought as he placed his hands neatly on his legs and closed his eyes.

Instead of focussing on his dragons, like he usually did when he assumed the position, he tried to picture a string. He concentrated, visualizing it tied around the wrist of his left, tattooed, arm. It extended from his wrist, stretching, past his hand, and outwards into the world. On the other end was Jesse, Hanzo told himself. 

Foolish and childish.

Hanzo stared at the thread. Would the boy notice if he pulled it? Hesitantly he let his hand grasp it, feeling it between his fingers, before giving it a gentle tug. 

Nothing happened.

Hanzo pulled again, but it fell slack as soon as he released it.

Trying to be patient he repeated the process, pulling the string tighter until his hand was on his chest. 

Then it happened.

A red and gold light spiraled down the thread, heading towards him, and Hanzo winced at the amount of heat that radiated from it. Just as the light was about to touch his wrist, the dragons own blue and white hues erupted from his arm, immediately clashing with the red and gold and pushing it back down the string with angry growls. 

A high pitch shriek finally broke Hanzo’s concentration, and his eyes burst open with a gasp. His hands instinctively went to his ears despite them being useless in stopping the ringing that echoed through his skull. Genji spoke to him but all Hanzo heard was mumbled gibberish.

When the noise finally seized he lowered his hands and took a few calming breaths before turning to his, wide-eyed, brother. “What was that about?” Genji asked slowly as if he wasn’t sure if Hanzo could hear him yet. 

Hanzo glanced away, unsure of what to tell him. His dragons moved beneath his arm in small electric pulses, calling to him, but Hanzo was sure he didn’t need them to explain what had just happened.

The boy… Jesse’s spirit had blocked him. 

~~~~

Jesse went back to Markus' shortly after the bleeding stopped; about an hour after it started. From what he could tell, the man had attempted to sit up and wait for him after he left but ended up falling asleep again on the couch, legs stretching off the armrest in an uncomfortable looking position, with the television blaring next to him. Jesse felt slightly guilty as he closed the squeaky door behind him.Markus shifted at the sound and Jesse quickly tiptoed down the hall to the bathroom, hoping the man was still asleep. 

The blood that stained his cheek and serape was dry and uncomfortable, and if he left it alone, he was sure it would form an icky rash by the time the sun rose. He turned the tap on just enough to get his hands wet and started scrubbing at his face with the little amount of water.

The eye itself looked horrible. The white part was entirely bloodshot, making the honey-colored iris stand out, and the pupil was still slitting in an inhuman way. Since it was barely noticeable now, Jesse wondered if it looked more beast-like earlier. If so, Markus may have more then a few questions about it that didn't involve the bleeding. 

Although, Jesse didn't understand why it started bleeding, to begin with. It bled a bit before when Jesse first met Markus, but he had used his gun, the creature's power, and even then it didn't bleed this much. Since he left the farm, he had suffered from similar nightmares, but they never triggered the reaction before.

Just as Jesse scrubbed the last bit of blood away, a soft knock on the door made him jump. Shit. Jesse shut his right eye and pushed a few of his bangs in front of it before opening the door, looking up at the tired man. Second time in one night.

"You ok now?" Markus asked, suppressing a yawn. 

Jesse nodded, hoping that his lame attempt at hiding his eye would work. It didn't. "Mind if I have a look?" Jesse swallowed nervously as the man leaned over to meet his eye level. 

Slowly Jesse opened his eye but didn't look at him or move the bangs from it. Markus didn't touch him, just tilted his head curiously and squinted his eyes as he tried to get a better look. "Does it hurt?" He pulled away and motioned Jesse to step aside so he could get to the cabinet. 

Jesse complied. "No," he said softly, watching as Markus pulled out a small white container from the top shelf. A first aid kit? 

"Sure looks like it does" Markus didn't bother looking at the brunette as he pulled out a roll of white gauze and square padding. Jesse gulped. "I think we should wrap it up to be safe," Markus said as he turned back around. 

"I... No, it's fine" Covering it would be pointless; it wasn't injured. 

Markus gave a look that reminded him of the ones his mom would give him when she wanted him to shut up. Jesse sighed in response but recoiled back when Markus stepped towards him. "Look you're gonna have to let me touch you to do this properly." Jesse swallowed. Markus wouldn't hurt him, Jesse knew that, but... "If it'll make ya feel any better, then you can hold that gun of yours" Markus added. 

Jesse blinked at the statement and looked down at the weapon. Since he left his body reacted before his mind could catch up, so the possibility of shooting the man was a little too high for it to be any real comfort. "I don't want ta shoot you" Jesse shook his head with a sigh.

Markus grinned. "Well I ain't gonna hurt ya, so I don't see why you would. Let's just try it. Alright?" 

Jesse moved, slowly pulling the peacekeeper out and once he was comfortable on the edge of the tub, he set it on his lap. He handed Jesse a small pad "Hold this over it for a minute" he said. With his free hand, Jesse covered it, feeling his finger twitch against the trigger when Markus leaned towards him. "Anthony texted me earlier," Markus said at the same moment he touched Jesse's head, trying to distract the brunette from the contact. "Wants us guys to meet up sometime tomorrow."

Jesse felt his body trembling beneath the man's touch. "Oh? What for?" 

Markus wrapped the gauze around again. "I think he's itching for revenge on those Anarchists. Bout damn time." Jesse knew the name. It was the gang the men he killed were in; he learned the name a couple of days after joining. 

Markus held the end with two silver clips and stepped back. "Looks good" He crossed his arms and grinned.

Jesse stood up, gun still in hand, and looked in the mirror. It wasn't the best job by any means, but he doubted Markus had any experience with bandaging something like this. "I guess" Jesse muttered, raising his hand but stopping himself before he could touch it. 

"Now we should wash yer serape" Markus chuckled. 

Jesse turned with a brow raised. "You do realize its the middle of the night right?" A few minutes ago the man was sleeping on the couch. 

"Yep. I reckon its about 4 am." Markus smirked and walked out of the bathroom. Jesse followed. "I doubt I'll be able to sleep much anymore, so might as well do something."

Jesse sighed. "I'm sorry I woke you up again." 

Markus stroked the back of his hair and nodded. "That's alright" He sat back on the couch and grabbed his box cigarettes from the coffee table. "If ya wanna try sleeping again go ahead, but leave that here will ya?" His eyes glanced at the serape as he lit his cigarette.

Jesse looked down at the red garment as well. The thing needed a wash long before the blood decided to add additional stains to it. Jesse bit his lip. With a swift movement, he pulled the serape off and folded it neatly in his hands. Markus eyed him curiously. Jesse handed it to him, and Markus took it as gently as he could from the boy. "I'm gonna try and sleep," Jesse said softly and turned away when Markus nodded. 

Thankfully the little amount of sleep Jesse managed to sneak was deep and dreamless, so he felt somewhat refreshed. When he woke up, Markus was gone, but his serape was sitting on the coffee table, folded neater and a much brighter shade of red then when Jesse gave it to him. Jesse held it up and smiled at the smell of fabric softener. 

Now that it was clean, he felt reluctant to wear it. Instead, he left on his bed and replaced it with the old handkerchief he kept in his pocket. It had been a while since he wore it, but he knew it would be much more comfortable to wear it during the day instead of the thick red fabric. 

Just as soon as he got out of the apartment building, one of the gang members, Ross, called "Hey McCree!" Jesse stilled and waited for the man to approach. The only reason Jesse knew his name was because he stood out a little more than the other guys. He was louder, always drunk (but a happy drunk) and always offered Jesse cigars. Cigars were easier to smoke than cigarettes, Jesse found, but his throat was still not used to them yet. "Ya here bout the news?"

"The meeting?" Jesse asked, taking the already offered cigarillo from the man. 

"Yah!" Ross gleamed handing him the lighter. "Finally gonna give it to those wannabe assholes. I heard Ant has a special job just for you?"

That got Jesse's attention, and he exhaled a small amount of smoke. "Oh? Like what?" 

"Don't know" Ross replied with a shrug. "I'm heading there now. Wanna join me?"

Jesse followed, holding the cigar between his teeth. He could hear the gang's rowdiness a block away from the base. When his father drank, he was either passed out the next day until evening, or in a foul mood from the hangover, but alcohol didn't seem to affect any of the members at all. 

Ross left Jesse as soon as the got inside the building. Being a new member was awkward, and without a word or look from anyone Jesse sat down on the rugged couch in the corner. Markus was also there, leaning against the pool table, laughing and talking to a couple other guys. 

For the most of it, Jesse wished he could just leave. The space was too small, hot, and smelt of smoke, beer, and weed. If he could be anywhere else it would be in the open, riding Tum across the desert, and he made a mental note to ask Markus, or one of the guy's to drive him out to the ranch once the meeting was over. When he wasn't thinking about the poor girl he hadn't seen in a couple of days, he watched the guys. Everyone was hyped and already drinking despite it being so early in the day. 

Anthony finally came in about three hours later, talking to a couple of the guys before he shut the entire room up by yelling "Listen up!" All the men turned their immediate attention to the broadly built man. "Who's ready to bust some skulls!?"

The guys cheered, some raising their drinks as if it were some kind of toast, and Anthony gave an eerie grin. "Knew you would so here's how it's going down."

Anthony did a lot of talking, but Jesse summed it up as, Fake Truce and Ambush. Apparently, Anthony called up the Anarchists' leader, offering some deals, proposing they partner, and told the leader to discuss everything in person on Friday night. 

An old trick and the Anarchists probably knew that, but Deadlock had higher numbers than the tiny 'wannabes.' So they would be split off into multiple groups. One group would stay with Anthony at the hideout. Another, stationed around Deadlock in search for ambushes their rivals would undoubtedly try to pull. And the third would go to the Anarchists hometown to take out anyone that was left behind. 

Then Anthony looked straight at Jesse. "McCree you and that horse of yours will circle the town in search for anyone at a further distance" All eyes were on him now, and Jesse had to force himself not to shrink into the couch at the sudden attention. "They still don't know about you yet, so they won't be expecting a kid to get involved, and that horse of yours is far quieter than any vehicle. If you can't take them out on your own, then you will contact one of the members stationed nearby for backup. Got it?"

Under the pressure of the gang's gaze, Jesse nodded, and Anthony moved on. When their attention was back to the man, Jesse glanced over at Markus who was still looking down at the floor like had something to say but was holding back. Jesse looked away, deciding he better pay attention since this would be his first big thing with the gang that took him in. Anthony finished by saying that this was all going down in a single day and that they should have their fun now in case they all die. Very reassuring, Jesse thought as he stood up. 

 The guys were too amped now to even notice him sneak away. Most of them wanted to talk to Markus about their roles in the plan. Markus saw though and followed him out. "I didn't think I would have my own job," Jesse said without looking at him. Jesse wasn't nervous, he knew he could handle it, but it was still strange he'd be trusted on his own so soon after joining. 

"Yah" Markus sighed. "Me either."

"Ya don't seem too excited about it" Jesse raised a brow. 

Markus pursed his lips. "Can't say I am" he replied. "I know ya can handle yourself. I've seen it, but are ya really willing to risk your life for a bunch of guys like us?"

Jesse hadn't really thought of it. Since his deal with the creature his confidence had gone up quite a bit regarding survival, to the point where dying never crossed his mind. "I mean ya guys took me in so ya?"

"You sure 'bout that?" Markus said as he lit up a smoke. 

Jesse turned away. "Can you take me to see Tum?” 

"No problem."

~~~~

“You went from strange connection to soul mates” Genji leaned forward in his seat, grinning cheekily from ear to ear. “To think you of all people believed in that tale.”

Hanzo's grip on the steering wheel tightened. Since Hanzo told Genji what happened, the younger Shimada refused to give him a break. “I have told you that was my intention."

“But out of all the stories of fate we were told growing up, you thought of that one” Genji glanced back at the map on his phone. “You can’t deny that it is rather fitting.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, keeping his eyes on the road. Since the two were unable to rely on any spiritual help during this trip, they were stuck with their original plan of visiting the boy’s hometown. A still pointless trip in Hanzo’s mind, but it was all they could do until they had something more useful to go on. Going there meant asking locals, and possibly learning more about Jesse, but Hanzo wasn’t sure he wanted to learn more. He already knew more than the boy would want him to know; he already felt too much like a stalker as is. 

“You said the spirit is blocking you?" 

Hanzo back at glanced at him and nodded. “It would seem so” Hanzo glanced at his wrist. The practice was supposed to be a figment, and yet there was small red burn wrapped around it as if it had transpired. 

“But why?” Genji asked, “If you guys are supposed to meet…”

“I do not know” Hanzo sighed. 

Genji nodded and returned to his phone, thankfully putting the conversation to rest for the time being. 

Los Cerrillos surprisingly looked like it was cut right out of an old western movie. Genji was ecstatic, and Hanzo was shocked that a place like this actually existed. "I wish we were old enough to go in there" Genji sighed, pointing at a building that said Saloon. 

Hanzo rolled his eyes. "Technically" he smirked, "I can, but you would have to wait out here." He wasn't actually interested in it, but the boy had been making fun of him all morning, and he just wanted a little payback. 

"That's not fair Anija!" Genji whined. "Damn. Next time I'm telling Ebisu to make my identity older."

"You wouldn't get away with it" Hanzo chuckled. Hanzo's hard expression and strong demeanor was the only thing that made him pass for 25. "You still have a baby face." 

Genji sighed and leaned back in his seat. "This map says there's a restaurant somewhere..." Genji looked up, seeing the building right away. "Right there" he pointed. 

Hanzo nodded and drove closer. "Just make sure you do something useful while we're in there," He was tired and hungry; unable to get much sleep due to his wandering thoughts. He tried to research some, noting possible locations and routes but Genji forced him to stop until morning. Hanzo wanted to speak to the dragons about what exactly had transpired. 

“Wow!” Genji exclaimed bringing Hanzo’s attention back. The restaurant was exactly how he pictured it would be. It had worn out looking furniture, all intentional of course, and the walls decorated with animal horns and old black and white photographs; Rustic and charming. “Isn’t it great Anija?”

A woman with long blond hair approached them, holding black leather menus, and smiling warmly. "Mornin' fellas" she chimed. 

"She even speaks as they do in the movies" Genji whispered squealed in Japanese. 

The woman looked a little taken aback, obviously unable to understand the comment. Hanzo ignored the urge to whack him upside the head for his rudeness and forced his best smile. "Good morning," he said, feeling a bit awkward speaking outside his native tongue. 

Her smile returned. "Table for two I take it" she motioned for them to follow her to their table. “I’m Claire, and I'll be your server this mornin'.” As the brothers sat down, she placed the menus on the table and pulled the notepad out of her apron pocket. “We are serving breakfast for another hour, and our lunch and dinner special for today is Grilled Tenderloins served with your choice of cornbread or a roll. What can I get you boys ta drink?" 

"I'll have a coke" Genji grinned up at her. "You have a lovely establishment."

"Aw thanks sug" she grinned as she wrote down the drink. "And for you?"

"What kind of tea do you have?" He asked cautiously. 

She hummed as she thought about it. "We have some earl grey, black, green, and oolong."

"I will have some green tea please" Hanzo opened the menu. 

"Coming up" she walked away. 

Hanzo just wanted breakfast. A simple meal with eggs and toast would suffice, but he looked through the menu anyway, out of curiosity. Chicken pot pie? Turkey Hoagie? They were all things Hanzo had never heard of, nor did they have any real description or picture; like he was just supposed to understand. 

Hanzo looked up when the cup was placed in front of him, the teabag still steeping in hot water. "You boys need a few more minutes?" Claire asked. 

Genji handed her the menu. "No we have decided" he smiled. "I would like to try your chicken and dumplings. Please."

She pulled out the notepad and smiled as she wrote it down. "You're in for a treat. You want that with a roll or cornbread?"

"Cornbread" Genji grinned like he knew what that was. 

Guess he wants to try new things, Hanzo thought. It wasn't a bad idea either since they were technically tourists. Scraping the breakfast idea Hanzo ordered the Chicken Pie, trying to sound just as confident with his order as the younger shimada did.

Without the menu to look at Hanzo pulled out his phone to begin looking up a route and possible rest stops; he hated feeling so lost and clueless. Genji sighed and pulled his out too, and they sat silently, staring at their phones and sipping their drinks until the waitress came back. "Here ya are" she chimed. "Chicken and dumplings for you, and your chicken pot pie for you."

The pie Hanzo was barely half the size of the plate it was sitting on, and smelt strange. "Thank you" Genji smiled at Claire who nodded. 

Hanzo poked at the pie with his fork, brow raising as the crust seemed to implode on itself before a white colored sauce leaked out. He had to dig in it a bit, trying to get a decent amount of each thing inside before he brought the fork to his lips. He blinked at the strange assortment of flavors and textures, but it was good. "How is it?" Genji asked, apparently he had been watching. "Tolerable" Hanzo replied. 

The two continued eating until their plates were empty, and Claire returned shortly after. "Everything good here?" She asked despite being able to see their empty plates. 

Genji grinned up at her. "It was delicious" Claire took his plate with a smile. 

"Glad you liked it" Hanzo hander his plate as well.

Before she could walk away, Genji spoke, “Do you by chance know of any interesting places that tourists would like to see around here?”

Hanzo tensed and looked up at her. Claire lifted her hand to her face as she gave the question some though. "Hmm, Well I guess that depends on what yer interested in, but my personal favorite is the Skytrain. It draws a lot of tourists as well. Goes across the entire state, following route 66, so ya get to see everything all in one go. Awful long ride though.”

“Wow,” Genji’s eyes sparkled with genuine interest. “That sounds so cool!”

Claire chuckled. “We don’t got a canyon as grand as the one Arizona, but the train does go across quite a few of our gorges and forests. If y’all are interested in those sorts of things.” 

Genji looked at Hanzo. “What do you think Anija?” Hanzo frowned at the English. 

“I suppose it is worth looking into” Hanzo spoke back, and both the waitress and Genji’s smiles brightened. Hanzo looked at the woman. “Where is the best place to get on?”

“Well, the closest station from here is Alburquerque” She replied. “Can’t say I remember the closest stop afterward though. Been a good five years since I rode on it myself.”

“Thank you so much, Claire,” Genji said softly.

“Anything else I can help ya with?" She asked. 

"No, thank you," Hanzo said softly

"Alright well, I'll bring you your bill" she smiled. 

Hanzo was ready to pay and leave. They had somewhat of a plan now, which was better than nothing. Genji had other ideas when the woman came back and gave Hanzo the terminal. "So is it true there was a farm fire around here?" Genji asked, using the most innocent voice he could. 

The woman visibly paled and her smile wholly disappeared, and Hanzo felt himself shrink as Genji’s expression softened. “Yes, there was," she said sadly. 

"What happened?" 

Hanzo handed back the terminal, and she held it to her chest, staring blankly at the table. "Don't rightly know what caused it, but my guess is... David had a few too many and passed out smoking."

"Oh wow" Genji said sadly. "And he died?"

"Well, the fire was so bad that there ain't much left of the place. If David and his son died, their bodies are nothin' but ash..."

"Oh... So its there was a boy too? A perfect actor, Hanzo thought as Genji tried to look as if he was clueless.

"Unfortunately" she sighed. She was quiet for a moment, biting her lip before saying "Its probably for the best."

That got Hanzo's attention. "What do you mean?" He asked, his tone blank. 

"Once lil Katie died... Well, David wasn't good a being a single father" she sighed. 

Hanzo frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He drank too much, and I reckon he took out his depression and anger at the kid" she sighed sadly. "Nobody knows for sure though. Lil Katie had him homeschool most of his life, so no one saw him much."

"So he was being abused?" Hanzo felt anger rising in his stomach. When she nodded Hanzo swallowed, "Then why did no one stop it?"

Genji looked nervous now, darted between the two, eyes full of regret for bringing the subject up. "Uh... well like I said nobody knew for-"

"Did anyone think to check?" Hanzo spat. "If everyone suspected, then why did nobody go see for themselves?" Hanzo stood up, and the woman looked frightened at the boy's sudden change in attitude. She said nothing which pissed Hanzo off even more. "Anyone who knew and did nothing is just as at fault as the man who killed him."

Genji's eyes widened. Claire looked like she just got slapped across the face. Hanzo left. "I... I am sorry" Genji said to her. "Thank you so much for the meal."

Her eyes were tearing up, but Genji didn't waste any more time following the other Shimada out. She would probably go to the back and ball, Genji thought guiltily. 

"You didn't have to say that Anija" Genji sighed when he caught up with him. 

"She needed to hear it" Hanzo growled. 

Genji flinched at the amount of force Hanzo put into closing the car door; Half the town probably heard it. As soon as Genji got inside Hanzo started the car and pulled out, not bothering to wait for the younger boy to buckle himself in. 

Genji leaned back in his seat. "I understand why you are mad" Genji started. "But Jesse is alive, and he's away from that man and-"

"That is not the point" Hanzo shot Genji the glare that meant, shut up. Genji did. "The point is that they all knew. I watched for three years, and I remember the first one as if it just happened. By the look of him then, the treatment was going on for far longer then I've seen."

Genji was silent as Hanzo angrily typed in the directions to Albuquerque. “Book us tickets for this Skytrain of yours, and then call the business for the car and tell them we will be dropping it off there.” Genji obeyed.

"It looks like the next available trip is Friday... Tomorrow at 1 pm" Genji said softly. "It reaches the New Mexico Texas border at around 7 pm."

"We could honestly drive half as fast than that!" Hanzo spat.

Genji forced a smirk. "C'mon Hanzo" Trying his best to act like his normal, cheery, self. "It will be fun."

Hanzo rolled his eyes and focused back on the road. He needed to calm down. Forcing back his frustrations and annoyance, he sighed. "Book the tickets."

Genji's smile brightened, and eagerly booked the tickets for the useless train ride. 

Two days down Hanzo thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I wrote this rather quickly because of how long it's been, and I feel bad just giving you guys more filler/crappy writing heh heh. But this chapter should be the last of the filler now. So look forward to the next chapter cause it will be better. Hopefully, you won't have to wait long cause I have most of it written already. Depends on life ya know? MAN I always notice the obvious errors after I post lol So I do tend to go back and fix them. I want to actually edit everything again once I have more time.  
> THANKS FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS!


	6. Convenience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Happy New Years guys! Sorry, I took so long. I really am! I wasn’t lying last time when I said I had half of this written, but I got a bit of a writer's block.

Jesse was a little disappointed when he heard that Markus would be part of the group that was being sent out of town. He didn't know the other guys very well, and relying on them to watch his back if things got tough wasn't very reassuring. He had no choice though and chose to remain silent on the matter and focus on his own job. 

One day didn't seem like a lot of time to prepare, but everyone seemed to know what they were doing; Jesse hoped anyway. Markus and Jesse spent most of the previous day planning Jesse's route and scouting the area for possible places any members could hide once the meeting started. 

Now it was Friday, and they were just trying to relax and have a bite to eat before they headed out. 

"Here" Markus slide towards him on the table then took a bite out of his hamburger. "You'll need that to contact Ross or Jake. Their names are already in it. Mine too."

Jesse set down his burger to pick up the device. It unlocked easy, but he was clueless what to do with it after that. (His father didn't let him touch his phone.) "Contacts" Markus chuckled, and Jesse squinted, then pressed on the tiny orange icon shaped like a  
book. 

His eyes widened at the number of names listed: A total if 32. He had expected just the three and possibly Anthony's, but not every member of the gang. He wasn't even sure if he spoke to half of them yet. "They're all useful for something" Markus smirked. 

"Right..." 

"Believe me" Markus tilted his hat up and grinned. "You'll be glad you got them all eventually." Jesse nodded and placed the phone down on the table. 

The Anarchists' leader was supposed to arrive by 630, but in case some of their members decided to sneak over earlier Markus was to take Jesse to the ranch by 3:00 then head out with his own group. 

Time went by rather quickly, and Jesse stopped back at the apartment to pick up his serape; wanting a little extra warmth in case things dragged into the night. When he walked back to the base, Markus was talking to Ross who was about to head out to his own group's post. "Show us what you got kid!" Ross beamed at Jesse. Jesse gave them a brief nod before climbing into Markus' truck. 

"Nervous?" Markus asked. 

Jesse was giving his peacekeeper a good look over as they drove towards the ranch. "Should I be?" Jesse asked, snapping it shut after loading it with six bullets. 

"Maybe" Markus tossed his cigarette out the window, but immediately placed another in his mouth. 

Jesse smirked. "You seem to be the one nervous." 

"I suppose I am" Markus smiled softly, keeping his eyes on the road for the remainder of the drive. 

Rich was outside and greeted them as soon as they drove in. The old man, of course, knew nothing of what was going to go down in the town, but he did know that Jesse was coming, thanks to Markus, and had Tum saddled and ready for him. 

She walked over to him instantly, looking fresh and healthy. The man waved his hand before Jesse could thank him again, so he settled on a smile. Jesse gripped at the saddle, about to pull himself up, but paused when he heard Markus whistle behind him. Jesse turned, only to jump at the sudden weight placed on his head. Jesse pulled the hat off and stared at it. "Can't be a proper cowboy without a hat" Markus grinned.

"Um" Was all Jesse could get out. Jesse had always wanted one, but there was no way he felt right about accepting it. He had only seen Markus without his Stetson when they were inside the apartment, and even then it was always close by, so he figured it must have been sentimental to him somehow. 

"Looks better on you anyway" Markus chimed. "If we do good tonight, you can keep it." 

Jesse glanced at Rich who looked more than a little confused at the gesture. He felt his face flush slightly, still not used to Markus' kindness. "Th-thanks" He muttered softly.

Markus continued to grin as he took a step back. "Good luck kid." 

Jesse nodded, put the hat back on, then jumped on Tum. 

She moved almost instantly, and Jesse gave a quick wave to the two then focussed on riding. A couple more hours and he could hopefully settle the strange itch that had crept its way to his eye since the early morning.

___

The sky train offered quite a bit regarding luxury. Even the in the cheaper cabins. A woman came by every two hours to provide them with refreshments or food; which the two had indulged in a couple of times. After the first three hours Genji had gotten bored and began wandering, but Hanzo hadn't left his seat since they got on the train. His eyes barely moved from the window. 

The sun soon started setting, and Hanzo glanced at his phone to check the time. It was close to 6:00 pm. 

When he looked back out the window, he noticed they just started crossing a vast gorge. Their first one since they got on board. The brown and orange rock almost looked blood red under the skies setting glow. It reminded him too much of the brunette boy they were searching for... 

Hanzo frowned. Just as the previous idea with the string, it was silly to think the boy would be close by because of the colors of the scenery. But... there was a feeling of tranquility that Hanzo had never felt before... 

He stared at the screen for a moment, biting his lip, then began typing.

"We're getting off."

"What?"

"Get back here" Hanzo pocketed his phone and waited for the boy to return. 

Hanzo left the cabin, meeting Genji halfway down the car, but didn't even look at him as he walked passed him. Genji paused for a second, beyond confused, but soon followed. 

Their belongings had been taken to a storage car at the back of the train, much to Hanzo's annoyance, but at least they didn't have to carry them around the train and raise suspicion. Of course, the storage care was guarded and had an exclusive lock that needed a key card. Luckily stealth had always been their strong suits. 

Genji threw some shuriken at the cameras, and with a swift motion the guard was down, and Hanzo rummaged in the man's pocket. "Anija," Genji whispered as Hanzo swiped the card, activating a soft green light. "I thought we weren't going to draw attention to ourselves."

"We aren't" Hanzo replied quickly and opened the door. "Just find your things."

Genji looked back nervously but obeyed, finding them within a couple of minutes.  Hanzo was slightly surprised that nobody noticed the sleeping guard or broken cameras. "Anija we're in the middle of nowhere..." Genji said as he picked up his bags. 

Hanzo ignored him and once he had his things he moved to the back door. Strange, he felt as if he knew every inch of the train and how to maneuver around it. The exit was two cars down and seemed to be living quarters for the staff. The security, if you could call them that, barely processed the doors opening before they were knocked out. Hanzo opened the door that leads outside, the wind whipped past them, and the scenery seemed to blur now that they were outside. 

The gorge was gone, and it was pitch black now as they passed through the tunnel. "Once we exit, jump" Hanzo commanded without looking at his brother. 

Geni looked back at the door, still expecting it to swing open any moment, but it didn't. Brightness slowly made its way to them and as soon as they could see solid ground. Hanzo threw his bags and the case that held his bow and jumped. Genji's eyes widened at the sight of Hanzo just tossing Stormbow like it was nothing. He swallowed, taking a short glance at the case that held his sword, then threw it.   
____

Jesse stared blankly at the smoke leaking out of the barrel. He hadn't even been gone an hour before he found the first group of men. They parked behind a large boulder, but right red color gave them away quickly. Jesse wasn't used to this sort of thing yet, but even he considered it to be an amateur mistake on their part. Before approaching he sent Ross a quick text that read: Deadeyes ready.

Jesse never thought himself as much of an actor, but he took a chance and tried his best to play a sympathetic country boy card; asking them if they needed help or if they were lost, which seemed to draw their suspicions away. 

Their logos were all on their person, but Jesse didn’t bother trying to figure out what it was. The first man to approach was the one who took the first shot. As the first body fell and he was in the other men's view again he gave a small smile, that was probably too innocent for such a situation and watched as they clumsily went for their weapons.

A fair fight was better than aimlessly killing each of them. The first unfortunate sap missed that chance, but Jesse was feeling generous.

Once each man held up their guns, Jesse felt his lips widening as the creature hummed contently in the back of his skull. He gave each of them a glance before fanning the hammer three times, listening to the creature's shriek that covered the guns fire.

 Jesse holstered the weapon and glanced back at Tum who had been watching the entire ordeal. He smiled sadly and pulled out his phone once again. Ross had asked if he was ok, and Jesse responded with: They weren’t fast enough. 

Ross replied: Got it, along with a wink emoji that made Jesse smirk. 

Jesse slipped the device back in his pocket and jumped back on Tum. The sun was starting setting now, and once it got dark, he was sure the real show in town would begin. Jesse wanted to text Markus and ask how things were going on his end but decided against it. He was more used to this life then Jesse was. There was no need to worry. 

Don't get attached, Jesse reminded himself as he pulled on the reins. They moved a distance away; heading closer to Deadlock towards a man-made path that leads up the cliff. "Sorry, ya had to see that girl.” Jesse gave Tum a soft pat. 

It was seconds later that his eye started itching again, but this time it was like the moment he fainted at his hideout. The pain grew instantly, and he dropped the reins as his hand instinctively went to his right eye. "Shit" he cursed as red clouded his vision.  

"They're coming" the creature suddenly growled. 

"Wha-" Tum suddenly whined, and before Jesse knew what was happening, he felt himself falling backward. 

"Sorry McCree," the creature said softly, "But I must take over for now."

Everything went black. 

___

Any average person would have died, or at the very least broken a few bones attempting to land from a train speeding down the tracks. Luckily the Shimadas were not normal, with their dragons protection, the two brothers landed safely on the desert ground with only dust caking their clothes. Hanzo attempted to brush as he waited for Genji to catch back up to him. It took five minutes before the spikey boy showed up, carrying his bags he fetched along the way. Without a word, the two started walking back down the tracks to fetch Hanzo's things. 

The walk didn't remain silent for very long before Genji couldn't stop himself from asking,"Why did we do that Anija?" 

"Because he's around here" Hanzo replied plainly, still refusing to look at the boy. 

Genji paused. "Jesse is?" 

"Who else?" Genji looked around. He saw nothing but desert and cliffsides."I saw a town past the tunnel. We will head there" Hanzo said.

If Hanzo finally felt something, then that was a good enough reason for him. Still, he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed in the sudden change of action; he barely had time to enjoy the train. "And he's in the town?" Genji asked, keeping his eyes forward and on alert for Hanzo's belongings. 

"I cannot say for sure" Genji took a quick glance at Hanzo. He suddenly looked nervous, and that was never a good sign. “But he’s close.”

Genji nodded. 

They walked less than ten minutes before Hanzo's things finally came into view. They picked up their pace, but Hanzo rushed ahead, moving towards the case that held Stormbow. Their father would kill them if anything happened to their weapons... or for them being without their weapons. Either way, their father couldn’t find out. 

Genji set his things down once he caught and moved to grab the rest of his brother's things, allowing him to look over his bow for a few minutes. The bow had always been more special to him than his sword since it was their mother who gave it to him. 

Just Genji picked up the remaining bad he felt a chill run down his spine. He knew the sensation well. The unpleasant feeling of being watched. 

Hanzo pulled his quiver from his case as Genji quickly made his way back to him and knelt down to take out his sword. The two slowly stood back up, Hazo’s eyes closed as he listened to their surroundings. 

Bang!

The two leaped apart, both their eyes staring wide at the smoking spot where the bullet hit. The shot had landed in the exact spot Hanzo had been kneeling. 

Hanzo’s eyes darted around, soon landing on the glowing figure standing on the rocks above him. The golden light had his features concealed, but the bright red cloth and the single glowing eye glaring down at them were as completely visible. The boy’s head shot in his direction, not making a sound as it leaped from the edge, gun raised. 

The closer the figure got the more unnerved Hanzo became. A cowboy hat cover brown hair.... Red-eye... “Jesse” Hanzo rasped. Too in shock to move as Jesse pulled the trigger. 

So much for a happy meeting. 

"Anija!" A soft gang of metal brought him back, and Genji was standing in front of him now, sword raised in deflect position, and eyes staring at him in shock. 

Jesse landed on his feet and slowly walked towards them. The two brothers just stared. Jesse’s glowing eye was bleeding profusely down his cheek, causing the loose hairs beneath the new hat to stick to his skin, and his lips were curved into an unnaturally wide grin. This wasn't right. 

Hanzo's grip tightened around his bow, but he refused to draw it. 

"Guess he really was close" Genji's whispered.

Hanzo swallowed. It was, he thought. But it wasn't. "Its the spirit."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Jesse lunged forward at an inhuman speed, not hesitating as he fired three shots. Genji was able to deflect two before he was forced to leap backward to avoid his foot being hit. Hanzo moved to the side before Genji bumped into him. Jesse fired again, this time shooting the remaining two bullets directly at Hanzo, but he dodged. He was only targeting him. 

“What is the meaning of this!” Hanzo shouted. 

Hanzo didn’t know when the spirit managed to reload the weapon without them noticing, but it approached the boy’s hand-hammered down, releasing all six shots a once and forcing Hanzo to run as they trailed after him. 

Genji ran towards the brunette, throwing a few shuriken at his feet; hoping to stall him away from his brother, but he merely turned, uninterested and said, “I have no interest in you.” Hanzo cringed. Jesse's familiar voice sounded as if it was speaking through a distortion filter. A bright white flash sent the boy to the ground. 

Hanzo’s eyes widened.

The brunette moved again, light flaring behind him like a set of golden wings. “Botchan,” one of the dragons said; both were desperately urging him to raise his weapon to defend himself. 

Hanzo couldn’t do it. 

With gritted teeth, he did his best to avoid being hit but also trying not to get to close. Genji laid unconscious, and Hanzo made a mental note to keep him within eyesight, but that was proving difficult as the spirit edged closer with each attack. The spirits grin grew; to the point, Hanzo was sure Jesse’s cheeks would rip open. 

The spirit shot in front of him now; seemingly hoping to hit him where he moved instead of at him soon. However, there was something not right about it. Hanzo was positive the spirit had multiple chances now to finish him, but it appeared as if the spirit was just playing with him. 

Soon enough, Hanzo tripped. He hit the ground with a painful thump, having just a split second to move from the next bullet. Hanzo rolled on the ground, unable to pull himself up with all the shots fired at him. The dragons roared defiantly, and Hanzo gasped when he saw the blue light escape his arm. “No!” he shouted as the two dragons moved towards the brunette; jaws wide and growling. “Stop!”

The spirit possessing Jesse stopped in place, hand falling to his side, still grinning as the dragons approaching. Hanzo bolted to his feet and ran towards them, reaching out in a futile attempt to stop them, but they hit, creating a thunderous crack, and blue and white sparks flared wildly; the gold light instantly vaporized beneath their clutch. 

It felt like hours before the dragons faded away, leaving the boy lying on the ground, light still sparking off his body. Hanzo was scared to move forward. 

Three years of watching him, desperately wanting to meet him, searching, and everything seemingly falling into place… he basically killed him. The sparks finally stopped, feeling his own body shaking. “Why did you do that?” he asked, forcing one leg forward. The dragons didn’t respond. Hanzo moved his other leg. 

Hanzo glanced over to Genji who was awake now and trying to pull himself up. He looked over at Hanzo with worried eyes than looked to the brunette, and then back. Hanzo looked away, feeling nothing but shame and guilt. 

Holding his breath, Hanzo stopped a couple of feet away from Jesse. His hat and gun lay off to the side, and the cloth he was wearing was singed at the edges, along with the tips of his brown hair. The blood from his eye was creating a small puddle now, and his face was twisted in agony. But from what Hanzo could see, the dragons didn't do any physical damage. Hanzo exhaled and fell to his knees. 

They didn’t kill him. 

“Anija?” Genji said softly, now standing next to him. “What happened?”

Hanzo closed his eyes tight. He couldn’t cry. There was no need to cry. 

“They… stopped him” Hanzo grimaced at the way his voice cracked. Weak. 

“Who?” Genji looked worried now. “You’re dragons?!”

Hanzo took a few deep breaths, desperate to calm himself. Jesse was here, in front him. Granted, he was unconscious, but it was him, and he was alive. He swallowed. The problem now was Hanzo didn't know what would happen when the boy woke up. The spirit could return and attack them again… Or it could really be Jesse. 

“Can you grab those?” Hanzo motioned to their belongings, now at a distance away from them. Genji hesitated, and once again Hanzo refused to look at him. 

Once Genji stepped away Hanzo stood up. Dwelling on it would get them nowhere. He moved around the brunette, picking up the gun and hat, looking them over a bit before he put the gun in his back pocket. Jesse could have it back later; when he was sure, he wouldn’t attack them again. Genji moved quickly, hiding their belongings behind some rocks and returning to help Hanzo with the boy. Hanzo handed Stormbow and Jesse’s hat to him, not paying much attention to Genji’s surprised stare, and picked the brunette up, carrying him bridal style to the place Genji put their things. 

Travelling to the town would be a challenge now. Best to wait for Jesse to wake up…


	7. Cognizant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof. That was quite the wait huh? Lol? I am sorry though. I thought I would have time this year, but I got caught up with other projects and stuff. This has always been in the back of my mind though, and I had it written a while ago but kept overanalyzing it, rewriting it, and repeat... -_- Don't you love that? 
> 
> Anyway, I didn't want to let myself rethink this anymore, so I'm just posting it! (Meaning i didnt really edit it 0.0) Sorry if it's not as well written as the last chapters.

Anthony leaned back in his chair, sighing and exhaling a small cloud of smoke. Exhausted couldn't cover it, but he had too many things to do before he would get any kind of rest. 

Most of the evening went as planned. The Anarchist's leader was dead, along with a good chunk of their men. However, a plan always has to have some chips in it. They lost a couple of their own, and Markus and his group hadn't returned yet: leading them to believe they got into some trouble. If the remaining idiots in that town were smart, they wouldn't do anything drastic, but given the situation, Anthony would be more shocked if they didn't. 

Then there was the kid. Ross assured Anthony that McCree had been doing his job up until the meeting began, but nobody had heard from him since. 

Anthony sent Ross and couple guys out to retrieve whatever bodies they could find. They tracked McCree's phone, finding a few dead idiots, but McCree wasn't around. 

On top of that, they spouted about hearing loud roars somewhere. One guy even claimed he saw a dragon, but when they went to check it out, there was nothing. What a load of shit. It was probably just a wolf. Those guys really needed to lay off on the drugs, Anthony thought.

If the kid wasn't killed, he was likely taken captive. Either that or he took off. Despite McCree being so young, there was a fire in him that was only seen in people who survived some sort of hell. His aim was rigorous; the kind that came naturally. Losing him would be a significant loss, but he didn't blame the kid if he wanted to leave. 

Anthony reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his smokes. Man, this night could just end. 

\-------

Genji jumped down from the cliffside, landing a short distance away from their hideout. They both heard voices in the distance a while back, but as soon as Genji made it to the top of the cliff, they were gone. It was surprising how the roads in the area were built. A lot of work to live in such a place.

His brother looked up at him as he drew closer, but his gaze soon left him to go back to the brunette laying on the ground. "Anything?" Genji asked as he sat down, grabbing a water bottle from on top of his bag. The heat in the place was incredible; even so late at late.

Hanzo shook his head sadly. "What about you?" 

"Nobody. I did see a truck driving towards the highway. I don't think they came close enough to the edge to notice us though. "

"You can't be sure of that" Hanzo frowned. "They were close enough to hear."

Genji shrugged and set the bottle back down on his bag. "They are gone now." Hanzo rolled his eyes. Genji pulled his sword from his back and sat down, gently resting the weapon on his lap. Both of them were on edge since the attack. As soon as they heard voices above them, they were positive someone had found them. 

Not that it really mattered. 

For all anyone knew, they were just a couple of foreigners who found the brunette unconscious. However, if someone saw the dragons when they were released, that could cause problems. 

Genji looked down at Jesse. The boy had visually relaxed after the first hour, but he hadn't moved or made a sound since. Neither Hanzo or Genji were surprised though. As far as they knew, nobody had had ever survived a dragon attack. Even when killed by them though, there has always been some kind of physical damage left on the body; whether it was burned scars or lost limbs. However, Hanzo carefully looked Jesse over, not even finding a scratch. 

So it appeared that the dragons target was the spirit itself and not the boy at all. Of course, that brought its own questions; A couple of them, Genji was sure that their dragons could answer. Genji held back a sigh. There was no way Hanzo could speak to his dragons calmly right now, and Genji wasn't sure what his brother thought of his. They'd have to wait. 

"Genji" Genji looked up. "Pass me that." Hanzo motioned to the water bottle. 

Hanzo rummaged through his bag and pulled out one of his shirts. Genji silently watched as Hanzo poured then leaned down towards Jesse and began gently wiping the dried blood from his right eye and cheek. It was slightly amusing seeing his older brother act so caring. Such a scene would never even be imagined of within the Shimada walls. Despite the reason behind the action, the sight put Genji's mind at ease.

Away from the castle Hanzo, well both of them, were free to be themselves. Nobody always watching them. No judgment or lectures for trying to act normal. 

Genji didn't mind the training, but that was all he liked about his life. Sure his father let him get away with sneaking out and spoiling him with devices normal teens had, but deep down Genji knew his father judged him. Like everyone else inside the walls, his father wanted him to be a part of the family business. However, Genji was confident that if he happened just left, his father would probably let him be; most likely thinking the sparrow would fly back home eventually. 

The same thing couldn't be said for Hanzo. 

His brother's life was set the moment he was born, and escaping would be beyond dangerous; even if, by some miracle, their father helped. 

It was sad.

Genji looked down at Jesse. His cheek was clean of blood now, and Hanzo was now gently working at the bits that crusted his bangs. "What do we do if he attacks us?" Genji asked softly. The question had been weighing on both of them since Hanzo first set him down. 

"I do not know" Hanzo didn't seem interested in the question; most likely not wanting to think of that happening again. 

Genji nodded. Ever since Hanzo first brought him up on the roof, Genji felt as though he was finally getting his brother back. If it weren't for Jesse, then the two would have grown further and further apart. Jesse didn't know it, but Genji owed him for this.

And if things worked out the way the Genji wanted, then maybe... With Jesse's help... Hanzo could...

\------- 

Ross fell on the worn out couch in the saloon, his neck cracked as he leaned his head back. "Someone get me a drink!" He called. 

Another man chuckled as he handed the man a cold beer, and Ross pulled himself up again to drink it. "You're gettin' too old Ross" the man laughed. "Best retire soon."

"Fuck that!" Ross snapped, then chugged the whole beer before throwing it at the wall; smashing into a few pieces and leaving a nice trail down the stained wood. "The day I retire is the day I die." 

"Clean that up" Anthony barked. "This place is in enough of a mess without your help." 

"Ya ya" Ross leaned back, resting both arms across the back of the couch; showing no interest in actually carrying out the order. 

Anthony crossed his arms, deciding to ignore the disobedience for now; he had other things on his mind. "Listen up!" he shouted, gaining everyone's attention instantly. "I just got a call from those leaderless assholes."

One man opened the door to the saloon, silently motioning for the guys standing outside to come in. As they came inside Anthony continued, his brows knitting together. "Turns out Markus and his team are still alive, but only for now." 

"What do you mean" Ross growled, standing from the couch. 

"Just as I said" Anthony replied. "They want a trade." 

Each man looked a combination between pissed and confused. "And what exactly do they want?" One man with a long beard asked. 

"40% of our weapons at the warehouse" Anthony closed his eyes, as the men cursed and murmured amongst themselves. "This isn't just my decision, so I'll leave it up to you guys to figure out, but they expect an answer by morning." With that said, Anthony turned to retreat back into his office. 

"Ant!" Anthony looked over his shoulder at Ross. "What about the kid?" 

"Don't know" Anthony replied, then closed the door behind him.

\-------

Within seconds of realizing he was conscious, Jesse's eyes burst open; instantly greeted by a moonless sky. Shit! 

Jesse sat up quickly, groaning lightly at the amount of pain that shot through his body. This scene was too familiar, and his mind brought him back to that night he met the creature. Was it all a dream? Was he just lying in that field this entire time? Was his father...

No.

His head pounded, reminding him that, earlier, Tum had bucked him off. Where was she now? Before, she had greeted him with playful nips, but this time... There was something uncomfortable in the air. Someone was watching him. Jesse closed his eyes, his hand instinctively moved to his waist. Wait... His weapon... His holster... They were both were gone. Shit! 

Jesse's breathing turned rapid, and his heart pounded in his chest, making him light-headed. Was it someone from deadlock? An Anarchist? Or a stranger. A warm liquid made its way up his throat, but he held a hand over his mouth to keep it from escaping. Now wasn't the time to get sick, he thought. 

"Are you alright?" Jesse didn't recognize the voice, but he knew that he was right next to him. That thought alone was enough to make his heart race. 

Unable to avoid it, Jesse cracked his left eye open, looking beside him and immediately landing on a dark figure. 

It was too dark to make out the silhouette's features, but he could tell that he had long hair, and his right eye throbbed beneath its closed lid. Jesse moved his hand from his lips, "Who are-" The taste of iron and acid escaped his mouth before he could finish; landing grossly on his right leg. Blood? The burn in his eye increased, causing his head to spin as he coughed on the remaining liquid in his mouth. Fear and Embarrassment made him want to get up and run, but he doubted his legs would take him far without collapsing. Why the hell did his body hurt so much!? 

"Anija" Jesse's eyes widened as the second voice spoke in their foreign language. Great, Jesse mentally groaned. There was two of them. The long-haired one said something back, his tone seemed worried, but Jesse couldn't be sure. 

He flinched when the figure raised his arm to him, holding something in his hand. "You should drink something," the long-haired said calmly. 

Jesse eyed the bottle cautiously; still trying to calm his breathing. It was too tempting to resist, and with a shaky hand, Jesse took the water and slowly brought it to his lips. The liquid soothed his dry mouth instantly, but it made his stomach turn. God, he felt so sick. 

What the hell happened? 

Deadlock sent him out, he found and killed some guys, Tum got spooked and bucked him off... Squinting, Jesse glanced around, trying to make out his location. This ain't right, Jesse thought. The two strangers were both staring at him, and without his gun, Jesse didn't know what to do. His mind was still hazy from just waking up. 

Wanting to buy a little more time, Jesse took another gulp of water. Thankfully his sight was adjusting to the dark now, and his gaze landed on, what looked like, a large bow resting against a rock. He choked, sputtering water down his chin. A strange choice, but still a weapon. 

His hand still shook as he handed the bottle of water back to the long-haired boy. The boy's features were more visible now, but what alarmed Jesse the most was how pale his skin was; like porcelain or moonlight, and his eyes were dark and stormy. If it weren't for the tone of the boy's voice, Jesse would have thought he was a girl. Guys aren't supposed to be this pretty! The thought made him blush, and he turned away. "Thank you." 

"You had us worried," the second boy said as the other took the bottle from him. "You have been out for some time." 

No kidding, Jesse thought. "I see" Jesse glanced at the bags next to the bow. So maybe they were hitchhikers or runaways; both perhaps? "Did you two find me or something?"

There was a brief pause as the two eyed each other; that made Jesse's brow raise, but soon they both nodded. "Yes we found you on our way to town," the long-haired boy said. "We brought you here to take a break." 

Jesse's right eye pulsed; they were lying. "On your way to town?" Jesse hoped his tone hid his suspicion. "Deadlock you mean?" He asked, mentally cursed for reminding himself of that. Jesse really didn't want to know how the Deadlock gang would react to his failure. 

"Yes," the long-haired boy nodded. 

"You won't find much there I'm afraid" the brunette replied. Nothing but low-class folks and gang members. 

"Is there not a motel?" The spikey one asked. Jesse nodded. Although he'd never once seen anybody actually stops to stay there. "Then that is where we are going."

Jesse really wanted to lie back down, but he knew if he did he would pass out instantly. He needed to get back. "Tell you what" Jesse looked at both of the boys, stopping on the one with long hair; the one he guessed was older. "I'll take ya to town if you give me ma gun back." Once he had that back, he would feel safer.

The long-haired boy didn't leave his gaze as the spikey one spoke in their native tongue. He spoke something back before standing up and moving towards the bow. 

That's when Jesse noticed the tattoo decorating the boy's left arm. Was that a dra- A sharp shock went through his skull, causing blood to pool in his eye. He bit his lip to stop himself from groaning. These guys...

Calm down, he told himself, you don't have your gun yet.

"My name is Genji" the spiky-haired boy leaned in with a grin. "He is my older brother, Hanzo." 

Hanzo held the gun towards him, and Jesse tried not to look too eager when he grabbed it. "Does your eye hurt?" Hanzo asked, tilting his head curiously.

Jesse ignored the question as he began inspecting the peacekeeper and opening the barrel. He held back a relieved sigh. Four bullets, but... Jesse only needed two. Silently he forced himself to his feet. 

Then without any warning, he lifted the weapon towards Hanzo, the heat from his eye turned into that bittersweet burn as he stared Hanzo down. Surprisingly, Hanzo didn't look fazed at all; for some reason that pissed Jesse off. He glared and glanced down at Genji who was now holding a sword that must have been hidden behind him. Another strange choice. Jesse locked his eyes with him; daring him to draw it, but the boy didn't move. 

"Hanzo and Genji" The names came out over-pronounced, but Jesse didn't care. "You lied to me just now."

Hanzo tensed, and Jesse pulled back the safety of his gun. "McCree" the creature suddenly purred in the back of his mind, "Can you not feel it?" Jesse opened his right eye. 

Through the creature's sight, Hanzo's left arm seemed to be pulsing bright blue light. The same shade of blue as the dragons. No way, Jesse thought. The creature chuckled, "They have been forced back, but they are there."

"Forced back?" Jesse replied, ignoring Hanzo's, now, confused gaze. 

Jesse gasped. 

That's right... 

The creature said something before he passed out, didn't it? It did something. Jesse could almost hear it chuckle in the back of his mind. "They are coming... I must take over..." That's what it said. The meaning... those dragons? These guys? 

"Jesse?" Hanzo's voice seemed so distant, but the sound of his name made Jesse's whole body stiffen. 

It had been so long since Jesse had heard that name spoken to him; his father didn't even call him that. The creature, the dragons, these guys... How does one react to something like this? 

"H-how do you know that name?" Jesse's finger twitched against the trigger. Shooting and killing were all Jesse knew he was good at. Its what got him a new home, a friend; If he could call Markus that. But... Hearing his name made him freeze.

"Please calm yourself" Hanzo tried. "We will not hurt you." 

The words did nothing. "You didn't answer my question!" Jesse barked. "How come you know me, but I don't know you?" 

"Because they hid him from you" the creature answered.

"What are you talkin' about?" Jesse asked aloud, ignoring the boy's confused expressions. 

"Can you not feel it McCree?" the creature chuckled in his ear. "The connection that has been hidden from you?" 

The heat from his eye began to fade. "A connection?" Jesse whispered; the creature's presence disappeared, and Jesse's eye faded back into its usual honey gold. 

A castle, blue dragons, Jesse chanted. Green grass, and... "Pink trees..." Jesse gasped and allowed his body to fall back to his knees. 

"You saw pink trees?" Genji chimed in, not bothering to hide his giddiness. 

Jesse's shoulders trembled, with his free hand he covered his mouth again.

"Wait, are you ok?" Genji panicked. "Anija I think-"

A soft snort escaped Jesse's lips; which quickly turned into a soft chuckle, and then a laugh. Both Shimada's were surprised by it but said nothing as Jesse let it out. After his laughing stopped Jesse looked up at Hanzo, who was looking more than a little confused at his sudden change in attitude. 

Jesse couldn't help but think that Hanzo's presence was oddly soothing; like the comfort of the moon when it was at its fullest. It was beyond strange. 

Standing back up, he stepped towards Hanzo, pausing in front of him as he hesitantly raised his right hand. "Names Jesse McCree. Nice to meet ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in a few months! lol JKJK ... hopefully. 
> 
> I kind of took a break from the overwatch fandom, so if the characters seem a bit out of character I'm sorry. Gotta get back into it!!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this story! I really appreciate it! The kudos and comments <3


End file.
